When Robin Met Starfire
by ilovemyniece
Summary: Title is self explanatory. i do not own Young Justice nor Teen Titans. So I got an app on my phone that let's me type up documents and I can upload them straight to ff.n so I'm working on ch 9 right now and hopefully I will have it done by next Friday
1. Chapter 1

Somewhere on the West Coast

A/N: _psychic link talk_

**Tamaranian talk**

"Man, I thought we would never catch that guy!" Kid Flash exclaimed as the police put a power inhibiter on the criminal and hauled him away to be kept at Belle Rev across the country.

"Yeah, good thing he didn't know he had to eat constantly, to keep his metabolism from burning through those chemicals." Robin said, checking his left glove for the time.

"What's wrong, Robin?" Zatanna asked when the Boy Wonder groaned.

"You have the time?" He asked.

"11:43. Don't you have a watch on that thing?" Artemis asked, looking over his shoulder.

"Nah, wasn't room. Batman's working on it though." He stated matter of factly.

"We should be heading back-" Aqualad stopped talking when he noticed a green-flame-ball-thing about to land in a nearby city. When it did land, he expected an explosion of sorts, but there was none. "Team-" he was cut off by a laugh, the kind of laugh that made ones neck hairs stand on end.

"We should check that out." Robin said from aboard the ship.

When they reached the crash site, they noticed a giant crater in the road. They also noticed a humanoid alien trashing everything in sight.

"Miss Martian." Aqualad said, and without needing further instruction, M'gan set up the psychic link between the group.

'_Team, subdue but do not injure the creature_.' Aqualad ordered.

**"Back away, if you wish not to be harmed!" **the alien shouted.

Taking that as a challenge, Superboy attacked, punching the alien in the face, sending it flying.

_'Superboy, I said subdue!' _Aqualad scolded his teammate for his temper and hunger getting the better of him.

_'I'm sorry; I thought the alien meant to insult me.'_ Superboy said.

Aqualad looked away to try and spot the alien so he would not be taken by surprise. Superboy followed suit and was hit in the face with something very hard. When he looked up from the rubble and debris of a building wall, he saw the alien smirking at him.

"When you yell at me, I get annoyed! But the minute you throw me through a wall, it is on!" Superboy yelled, running at the alien.

Not wanting to get hit by any flying building and/or car pieces the team hid (took cover) behind a city transit bus.

"Stronger than she looks." Robin commented aloud.

"How do you know it's a she?" Miss Martian asked.

"She's smoking hot, that's how!" Kid Flash answered to which the girls rolled their eyes.

"I'm going to try to get a read on her." Miss Martian closed her eyes to concentrate.

"How do you like this?" Superboy picked up the bus the team was hid-taking cover behind, and threw it at the alien.

He must have made her mad, because she started shooting what looked to Robin like balls of energy, or something, but he wasn't a science guy so he could only guess. It was then Robin noticed two things; Zatanna had cast a shield around the team, excluding Superboy as he was too far away, and some of the members of the Justice League had come to check out the scene. It looked like just Superman, Batman, The Flash, and Black Canary were the only ones heading toward them. _'They must have been in the vicinity or something.'_

"She's gonna tear up the city!" Kid Flash stated everyone's thoughts.

"No! I won't lose this fight!" Superboy started to attack when Miss Martian put her hand on his shoulder.

"Maybe fighting isn't the answer." Everyone looked to the alien girl, who was slumped on the ground, panting.

"Be careful." Artemis said as Robin started toward the girl.

"Easy." Robin said, trying to sound calm and reassuring. "I just wanna help."

"**You will be destroyed! Back away!" **the girl shouted, raising her arms.

"It's ok, I just wanna help." When he got close enough, Robin picked the lock on the 'cuffs' restraining her arms. "There, now we can tal-" The Boy Wonder was cut off when the girl pulled him in for a kiss. _'Oh my god! First kiss! Hot alien girl!' _Robin thought in his 15 year old mind that had just started seeing girls in a whole new light (well, girls other than Zatanna).

All too soon, the girl pushed him to the ground. "If you wish not to be destroyed, you will leave me alone!" and with that, she flew off, leaving everyone stunned.

"Umm…" Superman tried to start.

"Oookaaayy…" The Flash's said.

Batman cleared his throat and Robin was at his side in an instant. "We need to loc-" He was cut off by The Boy Wonder, who was looking at the holographic laptop thing on his glove, "What we _need_ to do, is we need to find that alien girl, and make sure she doesn't trash anymore of this city."

"Yeah, so Robin can ask her for another kiss." Artemis teased.

"Yeah, right!" Robin said, his face getting redder by the second as he tried to act normal, which made The Dark Knight smirk slightly.

"Aww! Does Robbie-poo have a crush on the hot alien girl who kicked Supey's butt?" Kid Flash said in a condescending manner.

"Aqualad said subdue! I wasn't trying to hurt her." Superboy said, looking like a kicked puppy as he crossed his arms.

"Yeah, whatever!" Kid Flash said, hiding behind Robin and Batman, pretending to be 'helping' them.

"Ok, she's three blocks west of here-" Batman was cut off by a large holographic image of an alien.

"Earthlings, there is an escaped prisoner among you. Do not make contact with it and do not attempt to conceal or help it in any way, and we will leave your planet with minimal damage." As soon as the hologram cut out, the heroes could see a lot of the same aliens coming out of a giant ship that was hovering over the city.

"At least we know they aren't her friends." Black Canary said crossing her arms.

"We need to find this girl and figure out what she knows." Superman said.

"Agreed." Batman led the way to a video rental store, where she was eating the snacks, wrapper and all.

"You know, those taste better without the wrapper." The Flash said.

Startled, Koriand'r turned, ready for a fight. "I told you to leave me alone!" she said, relaxing slightly when she noticed who it was that had snuck up on her.

"Look, there are aliens out there tearing this city apart looking for you! So, until you tell us what they want with you, we aren't leaving." A tall muscular man said. He had a strange 'S' like symbol on his chest that Koriand'r vaguely recognized.

"What do you care if I am to be captured?" Koriand'r asked harshly.

"We're trying to help you!" A woman with medium length yellow hair told her, taking a firm stance.

"Why do you wish to help me? For what purpose?" She could not understand. She was not one of them, she was different, a stranger.

"We are trying to be nice to you." A dark skinned boy said calmly.

"'Nice'." Koriand'r tried the word on her tongue, trying to compare it to her own language, find a similar word. She could not. "On my planet, we do not have this word, 'nice'. The closest we have is…weak."

"Well, nice is good! And if you want us to keep being nice, you need to tell us who is after you!" Robin said, getting impatient.

"Who is after me is none of your concern!" the girl said, obviously getting angry again.

"It is my concern! First you trash the city, then you beat up Superboy! Then, after I help you, instead of talk, you KISS ME, and you won't even tell me WHY you're here in the first place!" Robin yelled at the girl, very annoyed now and so not feeling the aster, and starting to feel very not-whelmed at all.

"Very well." The girl said, closing her eyes for a moment to collect her thoughts. "My captors are an alien race called the Gordanians. Their mission is to deliver me to the home planet of the Citadel, where I am to live out my days."

"As prisoner?" Batman asked.

"No, as slave, a gift, in return for peace on my planet. Even though my people can defeat the invaders, my older sister agreed to the exchange." The girl answered solemnly.

"We will not let that happen." Superman said, but before anything else could be asked or added, a large group of 'Gordanians' showed up.

"Release the prisoner to us!" One of them said.

"Do not let them take her!" Superman ordered.

*****Insert Cool Fight Scene*****

"Foolish Earthlings! I warned you not to interfere! As a result of your defiance, we will destroy your planet!" The giant holograph said before vanishing again.

"Great!" Kid Flash said, hunching over slightly.

"Now they want to destroy the planet!" The Flash said.

"We won't let them. How do we board the ship?" Batman asked the alien girl.

"We will have to make an entrance." She responded.

*****Insert Cool Ninja Robin Sneak Attack and Even Cooler Fight Scene*****

After talking to the mayor, Superman came back to the group of heroes waiting on the steps of the City Hall.

"Where is the girl?" He asked when the Team and his fellow Justice League members turned to him.

"She informed us that her clothing should be changed." Kaldur informed him.

As if on cue, the girl came up to the group wearing an outfit that was both slightly indecent (though not much more so than Artemis') and very innocent at the same time.

"I would like to give you my thanks, for helping me to settle the matter of the Gordanians." Koriand'r said to the man with the 'S' symbol on his chest, whom she had been told was called 'Superman' "And if you permit me, I would like to stay here on Earth, where the architecture and landscape are very strange, but the people are very…'nice'." Koriand'r smiled. The word had a pleasant sound to it. "The only one who has shown me such kindness is my K'norfka." She added as an afterthought.

"We still don't know your name." Robin said.

"Forgive me. In your language," she paused a moment, thinking, "My name is Starfire."

"Welcome to the Team, Starfire." Megan said, giving Starfire a small quick hug.

"Of course, you won't be an official member until the League knows it can trust you." Batman said.

"I look forward to seeing how you will live your life from here on out." Black Canary said, smiling kindly at the young girl.\

"And how many times you kick Supey's butt!" Wally said, hiding behind Megan.

"I told you, I let her win!" Connor said, getting angry at the young speedster, who ran off to do whatever it was that had popped into his head.

"Kid Flash, why must you antagonize Superboy?" Kaldur asked quietly.

"I thought you were great!" Megan said, taking Connors hand as the Team made their way toward the Bio Ship.

"Hey, Supey, I bought you another shirt!" Kid Flash said, rejoining the others on the Ship.

A/N: ok so I cant write fight scenes so I didn't even try. Robin was a little out of character at a few parts I know but it was intentional. And I was going to have Zatanna be Robins first kiss but I decided not to for drama purposes in future chapters if I continue this. Oh! And if you liked this and have a certain episode you want me to do, just PM me, and I will tell you if I think I will be able to do it. I wrote this chapter out to be like the Go! episode of Teen Titans from my memory of the ep. so if it isn't exactly like the ep I either remembered incorrectly or wrote it like that on purpose. The scene in the video store when Rob yells at Star I know he wasn't supposed to yell at her till they fought the alien guys but I decided that would sound better. What else? Oh, if you write cool fight scenes and want to write one for this story, you can send it in a PM. Ummm… I guess that's it, sooo, please review and tell me horribly and/or greatly I did. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

**Back at the Cave, Early Saturday Morning**

"Oh, this dwelling is glorious!" Starfire said, looking around the cave for the first time.

It was nearing 3 in the morning, and the Team was dead tired, but Starfire was still so chipper.

"Starfire, it is time for us to rest. You may stay awake if you would like." Kaldur said, going in the direction of the bedrooms.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow." Wally said taking no less than two dozen cookies to bed with him.

"Really, Wally?" Artemis said, following the boys.

"Would you like me to turn the tv on for you?" Megan asked quietly.

"What is this 'teevee' of which you speak?" Starfire asked.

"A television set." Connor said, watching the 'no signal' channel with wolf at his feet.

"Oh, what a whimsical contraption this 'set of the television' is! May I join you?" Starfire asked politely.

"Cables free." Connor could see her brain trying to figure out if that was a yes or no, so he decided to help her out, "That was a yes." He said.

Starfire smiled brightly and sat on the opposite end of the couch. It was quiet. Everyone was sleeping. It seemed Starfire could take the silence no longer. "Please, what am I to call you? I am hesitant to ask if you are a friend to me, as we have only just met and it was not in the most ideal circumstances." Starfire asked, looking concerned.

"Since you're going to be on this team, we might as well be friends. My name is Connor, and this is Wolf." Connor said.

"It is nice to meet you, Friend Connor, and also you, Friend Wolf." Starfire giggled when Wolf appeared to smile.

There was a span of about five minutes before Starfire said, "Friend Connor, what are the small white dots on the set of the television?"

"Robin told me there were little green men inside throwing buckets of snow down, but when I opened the tv to see them, they weren't there. He told me they have to go home hungry if I change the channel." Connor informed her.

Another five minutes. "What is snow?"

And so, for five hours, Connor and Starfire sat there. Starfire would ask Connor a question, and he would answer the best he could.

When Megan came into the kitchen to start breakfast at eight, they were still talking.

"Good morning, Connor! Good morning, Starfire!" Megan said taking out some ingredients.

"It is a wonderful morning! Friend Connor and I went to watch the rising of the sun." Starfire said.

"Watched the sunrise?" Wally said, getting out more bacon. "Why'd you do that?"

"Apparently, Starfire needs sunlight to heal, or something." Connor went to sit at the bar, across from where Megan was beating some eggs in a bowl.

"Cool." Wally said from the stove where he was frying his bacon.

"Morning." Came Robins simple reply as he entered the kitchen, looking like he had just been working out.

"It is such a beautiful morning, Friend Robin! It is also very pleasing to see you!" Starfire floated over to stand beside Robin, smiling and looking expectantly at him.

"What?" he said after a moment.

"I am finding in this moment I would like to give you the 'hug'." She said looking hopeful.

"Sure." Robin shrugged. When Starfire hugged him, he thought he would be crushed to death. He thought he felt his shoulder blades touch, his back popped in several places, and he lost the ability to breathe.

"Starfire, Robin can't breathe." Artemis said, standing close to Wally by the stove.

"My apologies. I will not make an attempt to give you the hug again." Starfire said, sadly, looking away.

"You can hug me, just ease up a bit on the alien strength." Robin said.

When Starfire tried again, she just held him to her body, trying not to harm him again, while Robin hugged her back. They stared like that till they heard someone interrupt them.

"Don't you two look cute?" They turned to see Zatanna had entered the room and was slightly glaring at them.

"Good morning, Friend…"

"Zatanna." Connor said, not turning around.

"Ah, Friend Zatanna! Did you slumber well?" Starfire asked, floating over to stand next to her.

"Yes, thank you!" Zatanna said, her mood and personality turning falsely sweet.

"Megan, your French toast is burning." Wally said without alarm.

"Connors food!" she said and ran out of her boyfriend's arms to the forgotten food. "They are not!" she said when she flipped them over.

"They could have been! You can't just leave your food on the stove to go make out with Connor, I've told you this!" Wally said.

"We weren't making out." Megan said.

"Y'Know," Artemis said, "If Connor was a supportive boyfriend, he would come over here so you two could stare longingly into each other's eyes and he could have unburned food for once. It's a win-win."

Connor just rolled his eyes at the young archer.

"Please, Friend Connor, what is this 'making out' of which our friends are speaking?" Starfire asked from her spot between Connor and Robin at the bar.

Everyone looked at Connor to see what his reaction would be. "Take those kinds of questions to Black Canary and The Flash like the rest of us." He said without missing a beat as Megan brought a plate of food for the three sitting at the bar.

After breakfast, Artemis found some clothes of hers that would fit Starfire so she could go into public with them. Robin and Wally searched the weapons room (after Robin hacked it, saying 'why do they even try?'), and found a holowatch. After fiddling with it, they found an image that made Starfire look like an average Earth girl. Then they were off to the mall to by her some clothes of her own.

It seemed Starfire had an affinity for miniskirts and midriff bearing spaghetti strap shirts. She also liked cute dresses that went only to her mid-thigh. She liked low riding jeans. Tube tops and bikinis. Short shorts. Basically, anything that made The Boy Wonder uncomfortable, squirmish, nervous, fidgety, tongue tied, feverish, and all around embarrassed to be around the girl. Not that he was embarrassed of her, but rather the outfits she wore. They made it hard for him to think straight, concentrate, and to ignore his body's natural reactions to such sights. He would have talked to Bruce about it, but it was not a conversation he looked forward to having with his father. He doubted any guy did. Unless they were weird.

Coming up with his own answer, he decided it was silly to be like this. Starfire was a friend, just a friend, so he would think of her accordingly. He was a hero after all, and that's what he wanted to be. He was Dick Grayson, not Wally West. He didn't fall for just any female that happened to give him the time of day, much less a friend.

'How do friends of the opposite sex act around each other?' He wondered, staring up at the ceiling of his bedroom at his home, Wayne Manor. 'I guess the way I act around Artemis? No, she's my best friend's girlfriend. What about Megan? No, she's like my big sister. Star is definitely not my sister. Maybe Zatanna? No, not her either. She's my old crush. You don't act the same around a crush as you do a friend. Hello, Dick!' the boy bopped himself lightly on the left side of his head. 'Babs! She's my friend! And, she's a girl! I just have to act the same around Star as I do Babs!' with that, Dick's mind was able to slow down enough he could go to sleep, his decision final.

**A/N:** ok this is just basically Star getting to know everyone and settling in and Rob having some, ahem, problems to work through. The next chapter may take a while as I am stuck on what exactly to do next. I have an idea as to what I want to do with it next, I just don't know how to get it moving along. Again I am open to your ideas if you have any so don't be shy. And so, by the power of toast, I shall go and start sanding my dining room floor, trying to figure out how to proceed with the storyline.


	3. Chapter 3

**Outskirts of Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania**

**A/N: The team is on a stake out around a warehouse and is taking cover on a cliff and in the woods and stuff so they have the place surrounded.**

'Stake outs take forever.' Kid Flash complained. 'Why are we here? I forgot.'

'We are here to be sure of the Leagues suspicions of an illegal alien weapons trade. We did not get a time frame just a date, so we are to stay here until we see any suspicious activity.' Aqualad reminded him.

'This sucks.' Artemis complained as she moved silently toward where the others were gathering for dinner, at midnight, which Kid Flash had just gotten back from getting. 'Lucky we're so close to the city.'

'Yeah, I'm starving what did you get, Kid Flash?' Zatanna asked, getting there last.

'Burger King, of course!' Kid Flash and Robin thought, digging through the bags.

'Unhealthy amount of mustard, Starfire.'

'Thank you, Friend.' She resisted the urge to giggle aloud, reminding herself they were supposed to be silent.

'Double Whopper with Bacon for Supey. This one's Miss M's…Ahah! Mine! Pass me my fries and drink.' Kid Flash said, eating the fries that were handed to him, and sipping happily at his drink. Then, he unwrapped his BK Carolina Special, mouth watering at the meal to come. When he bit into it, he frowned as if something bothered him.

'Dude, burgers taste way better with bacon and barbeque sauce, don't they?' Robin asked the team.

'What!' Kid Flash mentally yelled. 'No!' he dramatically looked to the sky, shaking both fists at the sky, and slumping forward on the ground.

'What's wrong?' Miss Martian asked.

'Rob has my food!' he responded.

'When?' Rob asked, looking at KF's burger to see it was a regular whopper with cheese. 'I thought we all had the same thing, y'know, a regular whopper.'

'Dude, I can see the bacon from here!' Kid Flash pouted.

'Yeah, there's a lot of bacon, too! Like, quadruple bacon! Four layers of bacon! It's awesome!' Robin teased his friend.

'Do you want some of my bacon?' Superboy asked the speedster, holding out a couple pieces of his own bacon.

'Thanks, but no thanks, Supey, it won't be the same.' Kid Flash picked up his whopper and took a bite.

'That's why it took you so long, huh, Kid Flash? You had to instruct them on how to make your burger!' Artemis said, wiping crumbs off her top.

'All you guys suck.' Kid Flash ate his burger quickly, instead of taking his time to savor the experience like he had intended when he ordered his burger.

'I hear some vehicles approaching.' Superboy thought.

The team immediately went silently to their posts to get a view of all sides of the building.

'Cargo trucks approaching.' Robin thought looking through a pair of hi-tech binoculars.\

'Noted.' Aqualad thought. "We have movement at our location." He whispered into a comm in his ear.

"Do not engage, we don't want any mistakes this time." Batmans voice said in Aqualads ear.

From Kid Flash's point of view he could see a black limousine pull up. Raising his own binoculars, he saw a man with white hair get out of the back. 'I don't recognize that guy.' Kid Flash thought, taking in the details of the man for future reference. The man turned to speak to someone inside the vehicle, then closed the door. He then walked around to the other side of the building out of Kid's view. 'I lost the old guy.' He thought.

'I see him.' Aqualad said.

'Was there anyone else with him?' Superboy asked.

'Yeah, but I don't know who, whoever it is won't leave the limo.' Kid Flash answered, keeping steady vigil of the limo, should the guest decide to get some air.

'You want me to go check it out?' Miss Martian asked.

'No. We do not go any nearer unless we have reason to.' Aqualad stopped any thoughts of going over there. They could not afford to make a mistake, should these men be the ones they were after.

'It doesn't look like they're bringing anything out.' Robin stated.

'Well, you don't make a weapons deal without seeing the merchandise, so why aren't they checking it out?' Zatanna said.

'Superboy, look at the cars, see what's in them.' Artemis said calmly.

'I don't have x-ray vision!' Superboy snapped at the archer.

'Friend, do you not have the vision enabling you to see heat?' Starfire asked.

'Yes.' Superboy said bluntly.

'The technology that is to be traded is made of materials that give off a small amount of heat.' Starfire said.

Superboy focused his vision on the trucks. He could see nothing that gave off heat except the people below. 'Aqualad, this is the decoy meeting spot!' he said hurriedly.

"Primary location is a decoy, proceed with the plan." Aqualad said into the comm.

"Good work, get out of there, make sure you aren't seen, and head to the Cave." Aqualad relayed Batman's instructions to the Team.

'So, we were just here to babysit this place?' Kid Flash complained again.

'Hello, Baywatch! Batman told us that! We were supposed to make sure their suspicions were right, that this wasn't the planned meeting spot, just the decoy!' Artemis said, sounding exasperated.

'Really?' Kid Flash and Superboy asked.

'Weren't you two paying attention?' Zatanna asked.

'Not really.' They both said.

'Team, regroup at the BioShip.' Aqualad said.

Kid Flash stood, watching the white haired man in an expensive suit get in the limo. When the limo drove off, the ground underneath Kid Flash crumbled. Before he could react, he started to fall.

'Gotcha!' Artemis' hand shot out to grab Kid Flash's, and she helped him up. 'Wow, you have really bad luck.' She said to him when he draped his arm lazily around her shoulders.

'I'm sayin'! Kid Flash agreed. 'First, I have to go get food, then my burger gets eaten-'

'I'm still hearing about the burger?' Robin interrupted.

'Then the ground tries to off me.' Kid Flash continued as though Robin hadn't spoken.

'Off you?' Miss Martian asked, half confused, half amused.

'Someone's been reading way too much Harry Potter.' Zatanna laughed.

'Harry Potter is a fascinating series! It mixes magic and science! You should read it, Z!' Kid Flash thought as he and Artemis boarded the ship.

"How does it mix magic and science?" Zatanna asked aloud.

"Well, the example that comes to mind is in the last book when Harry, Ron, and Hermione are on the run trying to find and destroy the rest of the Horcruxes. Hermione doesn't have much of a selection to choose from for their meals, but she does her best. Ron asks her one day why she can't just make a whole five course meal appear out of thin air like his mom does all the time, and she tells him she can't unless she has all the ingredients on hand to make it, and you can't just make something out of nothing. Which is so true, I mean, Hermione is so smart, she's hot. I can see why Ron wants to date her. Of course, he should've just told her that when he got really jealous of Krum and with the whole deal with him almost dying, well Ron is just an idiot like that. Maybe she should've just given him a love potion from the Weasley shop, but then again maybe-"

"Dude, what are you talking about?" Robin asked, the rest just as confused as he was.

"I don't know. I don't know, really." Kid Flash said leaning back as the BioShip took them back to the Cave.

"So, let me get this straight. You will read and memorize a made up fairy tale, but you won't believe in real magic in real life?" Zatanna asked.

"Harry Potter is real life, and real life is Harry Potter." Kid Flash said, refusing to budge on his belief.

"The League has caught the criminals that were trading the illegal weapons." Aqualad informed the team.

"Glorious news!" Starfire said as the others cheered while Aqualad listened to whatever Batman was saying on the other end of the comm link.

"Interesting…this 'source' should be looked into…of course…understood." Aqualad shut off the comm link, removing the small bud from his ear and sighing heavily.

"What'd Batman say?" Robin asked.

Aqualad waited a moment before answering, "The men they questioned said there was no decoy location."

"How do they know those men aren't lying?" Superboy asked.

"Martian Manhunter is the one who obtained this information from the man's own mind. He suspected the man would lie about it, so he read his thoughts during Batman's interrogation." Aqualad said.

"So, we just let some potential criminals make a potentially illegal weapons deal that could potentially come back to kick our butts in the potentially near future?" Robin asked.

"That is correct." Aqualad said.

"Great." Kid Flash said, crossing his arms.

"I am suddenly feeling an immense amount of the dread." Starfire said.

"Everyone else is, too, Star." Robin said.

"How could we let this happen?" Artemis said after a few minutes of silence.

"It is not our fault. We could not have known what was going to transpire tonight." Aqualad said in a calm voice.

"What are we to do? Those men must be stopped!" Starfire said, just as angry as everyone else.

"I agree." Aqualad said simply.

"Then we must turn around! We must-"

"What?" Robin asked, "What must we do-what _can _we do?" The Boy Wonder slumped in his chair behind Starfire, crossing his arms. "Those guys are long gone by now, Star."

"What we _must _do, is get some rest. We will begin our search when our minds have had time to process the night's events, and we are able to think objectively." Aqualad said.

"Approaching Mt. Justice. Opening hanger door." Miss Martian said.

When the Team exited the BioShip, Batman and Black Canary were waiting for them. "Good job, team." Batman said.

"Good job! We let an illegal weapons trade go down right in front of us and we did nothing! That's _not_ a good job!" Robin said, fuming.

"Your mission was not to stop the trade, but to make sure it was not alien technology. You were told not to engage. You followed orders and got back safely. That's the only thing we asked you to do." Batman put a hand on Robin's shoulder, trying to calm him.

"Your new mission, starting tomorrow, is to find out who you saw making that trade, illegal weapons or otherwise, and what they were trading." Black Canary said, silently dismissing them to bed.

"What are you guys gonna do?" Kid Flash asked.

"We have other business to take care of." Batman said as the two left toward the Zeta tubes.

**Next Morning**

"Please, Friend Robin, what are you trying to accomplish?" Starfire asked.

Currently, Robin was typing away furiously at the computer in the Cave. He had picked up a hidden frequency, disguised as a radio signal on his laptop glove. He hadn't realized it until he was fiddling with it this morning. It wasn't a signal he knew of. Not off the top of his head at any rate. It was frustrating him to no end as he could find no devices in the system that used this frequency. If he was being honest with himself, he was fairly flummoxed.

When Robin didn't answer, Starfire assumed he wanted to be left alone. She went to where Wally was sitting with Megan. They were sketching the man Wally had seen, trying to get a good enough angle to put through the facial recognition software.

"May I be of assistance?" Starfire asked.

"Not really. We're making a sketch of the guy I saw last night." Wally said dismissively.

Starfire wandered over to where Kaldur and Artemis were.

"Friends, please, may I assist you in your endeavor?" she asked. The two were bent over some papers, talking quietly. Apparently, they also did not need her assistance. She did not know where Zatanna and Connor had gone, or if she could even help them. She could be of no assistance to any of her friends.

Starfire sighed lightly. Walking out of the cave, she noticed the sun was in the middle of the sky. She floated lazily up to the plateau she had found on her first morning in the Cave. Star sat down and brought her knees to her chest, hugging them to her. Usually, feeling the suns heat on her skin would delight her, now it made her feel lonely. As if the sun was the only thing that was happy to see her. She had thought Robin would at least acknowledge her.

'Maybe my friends no longer have use for me.' She thought, her mood going even more sour.

'Don't think like that.' She heard Megan say in her head. Looking to her left, Starfire saw that the Martian was hovering about ten feet from her.

"I did not hear you approach me. Please, would you like to join me?" Starfire tried to feign happiness, but Megan was a telepathic Martian who knew what a mask looked like.

"Starfire, are you sad?" Megan asked, sitting next to her friend.

Starfire did not answer immediately, but instead thought over whether or not to lie to a telepath. "Yes. I am sad that I cannot be of assistance to my friends. I am sad I am being ignored. I am feeling very lonely. I am feeling a slight sickness for my home. I do not feel as if I have a place on this team anymore. I feel-" Starfire could not say anything without catching her breath. "I feel as though I am…not wanted." She said looking out over the water.

"Well, I want you here." Megan said in a serious tone.

"You do?" Starfire looked to the girl, who had turned from a Caucasian skin tone to green.

"Yes." M'gann said. "Everyone else does too. The fact that you can't help with anything right now won't be a onetime thing. There will be missions where you're the center of attention, and doing all the work, because that is the stuff you do. But there will also be missions where you can't do anything, because you don't have any knowledge of what we're dealing with. Do you know what you do then?" M'gann asked.

"No, I do not." Starfire frowned.

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Nothing. The best thing to do when you don't know what to do is to do nothing. By nothing, I mean you could lift weights like Connor, or read like Zatanna, or cook lunch like what I was going to ask you to help me with." M'gann said, a small smile coming to her lips.

"I would be pleased to be of assistance to you, Friend!" Starfire said, smiling. It wasn't the fake smile she sometimes caught on her face, but the genuine one she saw most often.

"Starfire." M'gann said as they floated down to the cave entrance.

"Yes?"

"You can tell us when you're sad." Was all M'gann said on the subject.

After lunch, Starfire helped clean the kitchen. She was about to ask Connor if he wanted to lif weights with her when the computer alerted the Team.

"Match found."

Robin typed a few keys and the picture of the man from the previous night showed on the screen. Next to the picture was his name.

"John Doe? Seriously?" Wally and Artemis said in unison.

"Hold on, there's a list of aliases." Robin said, smirking at the ingenious idea of using John Doe.

"Brother Blood, Jonathon Blood, John Smith, seriously?" Wally said looking at the ridiculously long list of A.K.A.'s.

"Recognize Batman 02."

The Dark Knight glided, cuz that was what it looked like to Wally, over to the computer.

"Did you get a message or something saying we found something?" Wally asked, backing away from Robin's side so Batman could stand there. When he caught the beginnings of a Batglare being directed at him, he put up his hands in surrender. "I get it, you're just that good. But I have to ask," He leaned so he was looking at Batman's face, "what do you eat to get so good looking?"

"I eat my vegetables and get a good nights sleep." He said, shocking them all. They had expected him to roll his eyes or completely ignore the speedster. They hadn't expected him to say something at all. And was that sarcasm they heard? Or was he telling the truth? It was so hard to tell, but Wally looked as though he were giving it some serious thought.

"Alright," Robin said, not fazed by The Bat's answer, "So this guy pulls up in a limo, gets out and comes over to some other guys. We've ruled out the possibility of it being a weapons deal. The guy these thugs work for deals in synthetic metals. He makes whatever you want, with a hefty price. The price for the merchandise varies, presumably by mass and whether it's a custom order, but there's also the price of the whole moving this stuff cross country." Robin paused. "I don't know what that price is, but it's not electronic funds like the other half of the deal. All bank transactions are legit. But the part of the deal that's dealt under the table is confusing, to say the least." Robin concluded.

"Since we can't get them on illegal transactions, what can we get them on?" Batman said, more to himself than anything.

"We will alert you of any new developments." Kaldur said.

"Yes, in the meantime, I have other matters to attend to." With that he left.

"Recognize Batman 02."

**12 Hours Earlier**

"Why do we have to sit in the stinkin' car?" a small boy in green said.

"Blood said to scan for those Justice Rejects." A girl in dark clothes replied harshly.

"Blood just doesn't want us to meet his new friends." Said a tall, lean boy in red with a thick country accent.

"I spy with my big ol' eye," a boy in a white and green suit cackled lightly, "A Justice Reject, oh, two!" the boy kept counting, spinning in his seat, till he got to seven. "They got us surrounded." He cackled again, obviously finding something funny about that fact. "Looks like they got the green one!" He said, cackling.

"Hey, See-More, cut the laughing, I'm trying to concentrate." The first boy said, typing on a small laptop.

"What'cha workin' on, Gizmo?" The boy in red asked.

"Billy, you know better than to ask him that, you never understand him anyway." Said the girl.

"Oh, it's cool." Was all Gizmo said.

"Kyd, we need a shield, we don't want the telepath to know we're here." The girl nodded to a dark boy to her left. He was outfitted similarly to the Batman, except he had gray skin and completely red eyes. He nodded back to her, not saying anything. "What's taking so long?" the girl said to Gizmo.

"Quit your rushin', Jinx, I'm almost done." Gizmo glared slightly at Jinx.

She just tilted her head to the right, and gave a toothy grin that would have made The Joker proud. See-More cackled again when Gizmo put his laptop away, his grin matching Jinx's. Billy Numerous crossed his arms in triumph, "I love when we get to do something sneaky and underhanded." Kyd Wykkyd, just sitting there, grinned a sharp-toothed, evil grin.

The car door opened and Brother Blood sat in the middle of the seat, looking at his students. "I hope you children weren't playing nice with the Team. I would be very disappointed." He motioned the driver to start the engine.

"Of course not." Jinx's eyes glowed a dangerous pink, the sound of ground crumbling reaching their ears as they drove away.

**A/N: **ok so I really liked writing this chapter and I couldn't really find a good place to leave you or this chapter would be shorter but I don't think any one will complain. A couple notes about this chapter.

The thing about rob accidentally taking wally's burger happened to my dad and his friend. His friend specially ordered and Carolina special and through a little confusion my dad ended up eating his burger.

The thing that wally said about hp being real life and etc is a revelation my little brother had about skyrim. My dad and was looking around the front yard saying stuff like "blue mountain flower, purple mountain flower, etc.

That was the Hive Five at the end if you don't know already I hope you like the way I portrayed them

Batman may have been a little ooc with his comment to wally but he did that on purpose. He likes to keep the team on their toes. And he gets to laugh about it with other leaguers.

So any way I will work on the next chapter and post asap read and I would love it if you reviewed thanks


	4. Chapter 4

**The Cave, Training Room**

"Alright, you remember the moves I taught you?" Black Canary asked Starfire.

"Hey, Rob, Black Canary taught Starfire some moves! You lucky dog!" Wally whispered.

They were standing in a half circle, watching as Starfire and Connor started sparring. Connor smiled. He could finally spar with someone without worrying about breaking them. Kaldur could take Connors hits, but could not deal them with enough force that would intimidate the Kryptonian clone. Starfire could take and give hits. He could hit her as hard as he could, and she would just hit him right back. With a little training she had come along nicely. She had taken the Earth fighting style Black Canary had taught the whole team and mixed it with her own planets style in fighting. Like Connor had, she started off rushing into a battle fearlessly, with boundless confidence and righteous fury, as she explained. Black Canary had had to explain she had to rely on her team to have her back, and everything else she had taught Connor. In order to compete with Starfire's strange fighting style, Connor had talked to Clark Kent, and the two practiced with each other every so often, Connor integrating Clarks fighting style with what he had been taught.

Now, it seemed Starfire and Connor were evenly matched. Neither wore down easily, both too stubborn to admit a tie, and sometimes sparring so long, Black Canary would call a time out.

"Starfire," Connor said, looking very pleased with himself. He had her hands pinned above her head, and his hips pinned her legs so she couldn't grab him from behind (a habit she was known for). "The computer says you failed."

"Not surprising." A female voice said from behind the group. They all turned to see a girl who could have been Starfires twin. "I always was the better fighter."

Starfire gasped, and easily slipped her legs in front of Connor and kicked him off of her, which sent him flying toward the wall. "Sister!" She rushed to the girl to hug her tightly, ignoring Connors complaints that she had been holding back on him. Again! "Friends, I would like to introduce my sister-"

"Blackfire." Starfires sister said. "You must be the Team! Starfire has told me so much about you through her transmissions. Let me guess," she stood in front of Kaldur. "Aqualad, cool ink, I wish I could get some to match." Aqualad didn't respond so she moved on. "Zatanna, Starfire tells me you have been very kind to her."

"I try." Zatanna said, smiling sweetly.

"So do I." She moved to Wally. "You must be Kid Flash, What's up?"

"Nothin' but the ceiling baby!" Wally responded, pointing upwards.

"Good one!" Blackfire giggled.

"See, she thinks I'm funny!" Wally told Artemis.

"Statistically, I suppose someone has to." Artemis teased.

"Artemis! Loving the look! Where do you buy those clothes?" Black fire said, circling the blonde.

"Target." The archer said.

"I must check it out!" She moved in front of Megan. "Miss Martian! Do you know that I have _never _visited your planet? You _must_ show me sometime!" Blackfire said.

"Of course!" Megan said.

"Robin! I am loving this cape, it's positively luscious!" Blackfire held up Robins cape, running her fingers over it.

"Thanks, it's a high density polymerized titanium. Ten times stronger than steel." Robin responded.

"And this mask," Blackfire leaned in close to Robin, much too close for Starfires comfort, "It makes you look very mysterious!"

"So, sister! What has brought you to Earth?" Starfire said, getting between Robin and her sister.

"I was in the quadrant, decided to drop by and see what this little blue planet had to offer." Blackfire spotted Connor off to the side, looking annoyed with his arms crossed, and his shirt slightly torn. She was immediately by his side, trying to get a better look at the visible skin of his very chiseled chest. "And it looks like there's plenty to offer. Who are you, Mr. Tall-Built-And-Handsome?"

"Taken!" Megan said, wedging herself between the two. "I mean, Connor, his name is Connor, and he's my boyfriend, meaning not on the market, he's sold, got a girlfriend, OK! Let's give you the tour! Connor, go put a new shirt on!" Megan dragged Blackfire away to show her around the Cave, and keep her away from Connor.

"Starfire." Kaldur said, crossing his arms and looking toward the alien girl.

"Yes, Friend?" Starfire turned to face the team leader.

"How did your sister get into the mountain?" Before Starfire could admit her lack of knowledge, they heard Blackfire call to her sister.

"Yes, Sister?" she said, quietly.

"I had almost forgotten. I got you a present." She pulled a simple chain out of a small pocket in her belt. On the chain was a green gem of sorts. The boys wondered what was up with girls and jewelry as the girls sighed in jealousy, and Starfire looked to be in total awe, almost speechless.

"A Centauri Moon Diamond? Where did you get one?" Starfire said, her eyes watering slightly.

"The Centauri Moons, of course." Blackfire said clasping the chain behind Starfires neck, "Oh, look, it matches your eyes."

"Thank you, Sister!" Starfire hugged her sister tightly.

"Hey!" Wally said, coming from the kitchen. "Since we're not doing anything, let's go to the harbor! There's supposed to be a fair going on down there."

"That would be wonderful!" Blackfire said, "You are smarter than you look!" she added, making Wally blush.

**Down at the Docks**

**Ferris Wheel**

"Tell me again, what are these lights called?" Starfire asked Robin. Currently, they were sitting in a ferris wheel seat, watching a firework show. Robin had a sneaking suspicion that she had dragged him there to get away from her slightly eccentric older sister. It wasn't a date, though, because friends don't date, Robin reminded himself.

"Fireworks." Robin grinned at her cute and slightly confused look. It wasn't cute in that way, because friends aren't cute in that way.

"On my planet, such explosions would signal that the Gordanians were attacking. Are you sure that Earth is not under attack?" Starfire eyed the lights. Although they were pretty, she couldn't help but feel slightly anxious, as if expecting something to pop out of the shadows and snatch her up.

"Positive. Cotton candy?" Robin held up some pink fluffy candy. He didn't get cotton candy very often, as it made him hyper. So he had went into ninja mode and got some without anyone noticing.

"The last time I ate a ball of cotton, it was white and did not taste very good." Starfire said, her nose wrinkling slightly at the memory. With her right eye closed, her head tilted slightly, and her nose wrinkled up in distaste, she looked absolutely adorable. No, bad Robin! Friends aren't adorable! Puppies are adorable, though. Yeah, a puppy, like wolf.

"This is different, it's good, see?" Robin popped a ball of pink cotton candy in his mouth to show Star that, yes, it is okay to eat.

She reached out a hand to pull a small amount off, and hesitantly put it in her mouth. To her, it tasted strange, but she liked it. Then the candy wasn't there. "Oh!" she gasped, "It disappeared!" she looked at Robin for an explanation.

"Yeah, it does that." Robin said, his grin getting wider as they looked at each other, Starfire smiling back at him.

"Earth is a wonderful planet." Starfire sighed happily.

Robin felt his face flush slightly, and looked away just as the fireworks picked up. "Here comes the finale!" Robin almost stood in the seat in his excitement. "Amazing!" he said, turning to see Starfire's reaction, only to find that she had not taken her eyes off him. Normally, he would suspect the person to be plotting on him, but with Starfire, he found he didn't mind at all. He grinned at her again, a happy little bubble growing in his chest.

"Earth is filled with amazing things." Starfire said, a pink tinge coming to her cheeks. Robin briefly wondered how the holowatch knew she was blushing.

Before Robin could react, pink tentacle things snatched Starfire up, and carried her, kicking and screaming, through the air. And just like that, the bubble in his chest popped. "Starfire!"

**Ring Toss Stand**

"What's the point of this game?" Connor asked the others.

"I am not sure." Kaldur said, standing with Connor, watching Megan and Wally toss the rings, trying to get three in a row so they could win Artemis a prize, who was looking bored out of her mind.

Just then, a bell rang. "Sweet!" Wally handed Artemis a giant stuffed chicken that clucked obnoxiously when she grabbed it. "Told you I'd win you a prize!"

"Connor, wanna try?" Megan asked her boyfriend.

"No." He said firmly.

"A giant chicken. I must be the luckiest girl in the world." Artemis said sarcastically.

"Guys! Trouble!" Robin said, looking frantic.

"Where is Starfire?" Kaldur asked, becoming serious.

"That's the trouble!" Robin started to run in the direction he came, the others following him.

They could see Starfire had gotten away from her attacker, and was throwing starbolts at it and they heard her say "Stop chasing now, please!" in an attempt to get the thing to leave her alone. When she flew past the group, Wally asked, "So, who's her friend?"

"I don't know, but I can't wait to meet him." Robin said, slinging his belt over his shoulder as Starfire doubled back and stopped right behind the group.

As the thing got closer, Connor got ready. Right before it reached Starfire, he wrapped his arms around it and dug his boots into the dock. "I don't know what you did to make this thing mad, Starfire, but it wouldn't hurt to apologize!" Connor said.

"I'm sorry?" Star said awkwardly.

"I do not see an off switch." Kaldur said, as he and Robin inspected the thing Connor was holding.

"Guess I'll just have to make one." Robin took a small disk out of his belt and put it on the squid-thing. The explosion was small, but made a hole in the outside of the now obvious machine. Robin reached in and pulled out something that looked important.

The machine sparked slightly and the glow in it faded, and Connor let it fall in to the water.

"Don't worry, Starfire, that thing can't hurt you now." Megan said as Starfire calmed down and landed on the dock next to Robin.

"Why did it wish to harm me at all?" Starfire asked.

"I do not know, but we should find Zatanna and your sister and head back to Mt. Justice. We need to tell Red Tornado about this." Kaldur led the group back to the fair, where no one had noticed a thing.

They found Blackfire and Zatanna walking around, trying to find the others.

"Where were you guys at?" Wally asked as the girls joined the group.

"We were making the fortune teller cry." Blackfire said as Zatanna giggled lightly.

"Come Friends!" Starfire said, opening her arms wide, as if to envelope them all in a hug. "I shall thank you for my rescue by reciting the poem of gratitude!" The Team smiled at that. "All six thousand verses!" The Team did not smile at that.

"I see you haven't changed, little sister! When we were young, I was always rescuing Starfire. I was _always_ the better fighter." Blackfire said, smiling at her sister.

"We need to get back to the Cave, and make Red Tornado aware of what has happened." Kaldur said, starting to walk in the direction of the BioShip.

"I heard of a cool party going on not far from here. We should all go!" Blackfire said, pulling her sister with her.

"Black Canary told us not to be out too late." Kaldur said, attempting to get the Team to listen to him. He didn't like bossing them around when they weren't on missions.

"Kaldur, don't be a spoil sport." Wally said as they left. Kaldur sighed, and followed them. Something about the situation did not sit right with him.

**Abandoned Warehouse Not Far From The Fair**

The party was in full swing when the Team got there. Robin, Wally, Blackfire, Artemis, and Zatanna hit the dance floor immediately. Megan dragged Connor to the middle and was trying to convince him nobody cared if he looked ridiculous. Kaldur had stayed behind with Starfire on the edge of the crowd.

"This party is pointless." Kaldur said.

"Everything is pointless." Kaldur and Starfire looked to see a girl dressed in dark attire standing by Kaldur. "Wanna go talk about it?" she said, sounding almost hopeful.

Kaldur just shrugged his shoulders and followed her to a stack of wooden crates.

"Hey, hottie!" a couple of boys stopped to talk to Starfire. "You diggin' the scene?" one said.

"I did not know we were supposed to bring shovels." Starfire said, to which the boys laughed at and walked away.

Sighing, Starfire wandered onto the roof, and sat down. "Maybe I am not meant to be here." Starfire said quietly.

"Of course not." She heard a voice answer. She looked up to see Robin walking toward her. "You are meant to be down there having fun with everyone else. What are you doing up here?" Robin sat next to Starfire.

"Everything is fine! The pounding music and blinding lights are very pleasing." Starfire lied. Then she remembered Megan's words to her and dropped her façade. Her shoulders slumped and a frown graced her features. "Everything is not fine. I am glad my sister has come to visit, truly I am, but I feel she is a much…'cooler' friend than I am." At Robins confused look, Starfire continued. "She is into the loud music, she likes to dance, and make the teller of peoples fortunes cry, and she knows when people are not talking about shovels." Starfire hanged her head.

Although he didn't understand the part about shovels, Robin put a hand on Starfires shoulder, but before he could say anything, the door to the stairwell opened to reveal Blackfire, with a pink wig on.

"How do I look?" she asked, striking a pose.

"Pink." Robin said, "Look, can you give us a minute?" He gestured to Starfire, trying to indicate they were having a conversation that did not include a third person.

The music behind Blackfire changed to an upbeat disco tune, and the girl squeeled, "I love this song!" she flew over to grab Robin and drag him down the stairwell and shut the door.

Starfire sighed again. She was glad to see her sister again, and the sickness for her home had dampened some, but her sister was the same as ever.

"Have you always been this good of a dancer?" Artemis asked in Wally's ear as she wrapped an arm around the speedster's neck to pull him even closer to her.

"Yeah, actually." He said, placing his hands on her hips.

"Well, you've been holding out on me." The young archer said.

Wally was about to reply when something in the dusty overhead windows caught his eye. He looked up to see more of the machines from earlier attacking Starfire. She had held her own against one of them, but the three he could see were ganging up on her.

"What's wrong?" Artemis asked, following his gaze, and gasping slightly when they saw Starfire fall through the ceiling, making the party-goers scream and start to rush toward the doors.

"Robin, stay! Talk to me!" Black fire put on her cutest, poutiest face, although it did not faze Robin the way it would if it were Starfire. Bad! Robin! Your friend's cute, pouty face shouldn't faze you! Robin mentally reprimanded himself.

"I just wanna make sure Star's ok." He tried to pry Blackfires hands off his arm, when Connor was thrown through the wall. "Connor! What's wrong?"

"You know that thing that attacked Starfire? Well, it had friends, and they're angry!" He jumped back through the hole to attack one of the machines.

Robin started to follow, and noticed Blackfire hadn't moved, and he thought she looked slightly annoyed. "Didn't you hear him, your sister needs help." Robin said.

""Right." Blackfire said, tossing the pink wig aside, and following the Boy Wonder.

When they got outside, they saw the machines retreating, with Starfire.

"We cannot keep them all down!" Kaldur said, his water bearers crackling with electricity as they chased the machines.

Blackfire flew ahead, and shot eyebeams at the machines, hitting them in just the right spot, making them explode.

"That was awesome!" Wally said, coming up to Blackfire.

"How'd you know where to shoot them?" Zatanna asked.

"Lucky guess?" Blackfire said.

"We could use luck like that!" Wally said.

"Why don't you join the Team?" Zatanna asked.

They all heard Starfire gasp.

"That 'luck' could have really hurt Starfire!" Artemis said, helping Starfire pick trash out of her hair.

"Me, on the Team? I'm honored!" Blackfire said, diverting attention to her.

"Everyone, listen to me." Kaldur said, going into full Aqualad mode. "We are going back to Mt. Justice, and we are reporting this to the League. These machines were not of this world, and we do not have the Leagues permission to track down whose technology it is. This is not up for discussion."

"I'll catch up." Blackfire said, going back inside the building.

The rest of the Team followed Kaldur onto the BioShip. As they were circling around the Mountain to enter through the hanger, they were stopped by an alien ship.

"Land your aircraft immediately or we will open fire." The aliens said.

"We can take them!" Connor said, standing up.

"I don't think they mean us any harm." Megan said, lowering the BioShip. They unboarded the ship to find Batman, Superman, and Red Tornado, all three looking quite displeased, a tough feat considering Red Tornado was a machine.

"What is this about?" Kaldur said, walking up to the adults.

"We are Centauri police," one of the aliens said, holding out what they all assumed to be a badge. "And we are here to place this girl under arrest."

"On what grounds?" Kaldur said, stepping to Starfires side.

"She has commited high crimes against the Grand Centauri Empire!" the Centauri officer said.

"But I have never been to the Centauri system." Starfire said, looking for support from her friends.

"I know someone who has." Robin said, taking Starfires Moon Diamond and tossing it to the officer. "You have the wrong girl."

"So, Blackfire…" Wally trailed off as realization dawned on everyone's faces. 'Seriously, are we all sure he's actually a robot?' Wally thought.

"Guys?" Connor pointed to the sky where they could see Blackfire trying to escape unseen.

"She will not get away with this." Superman said, about to go after the girl.

"No, she will not!" Starfire took off after her sister.

Blackfire stopped when her sister appeared in front of her. "I was gonna say bye, but you know how I hate those sappy moments." When Starfire said nothing, Blackfire tried again. "Ok, you're mad, but I can explain."

"You framed me for your crimes and tried to make me take your place in jail!" Starfire said.

"So, what are you going to do about it? I hope you don't expect to fight me." Blackfire hit her sister with a starbolt, pushing her back a good fifty feet. "I always was the better fighter." She said.

"Not anymore!" Starfire charged, dodging her sisters attacks, and threw a starbolt of her own, hitting Blackfires hand. Before she could return fire, a green shiny metal thing shot out to wrap around Blackfire and pulled her away.

"Blackfire of Tamaran, you are under arrest." The Centauri officer said.

"I _will _break out of jail, little sister, and I _will_ get even!" Blackfire vowed.

"Although you did betray and attack me, it was nice seeing you again, sister!" Starfire said, floating back down to the group of heroes.

"I am sorry about your sister." Kaldur said when Starfire touched the ground.

"I am just glad the truth was discovered before I was replaced." Starfire said sadly.

"Replaced!" Artemis and Megan said.

"Starfire, why would we replace you?" Connor asked.

"My sister is a much better fighter against alien technology and then Friend Zatanna said that she should be on our team…" Starfire's voice faded.

"Sure, she was helpful against those things, but we could never replace you!" Robin said.

"I am glad for that. I am also sad for my sister, and I hope she fairs well in prison." Star said.

"Something tell me she'll be fine." Artemis said as they went inside.

**Next Morning**

"Alright, Team." Batman said to the assembled teens. He brought up a picture of the man they had identified as John Doe the previous weekend. "This is Brother Blood, the headmaster of a school for young villains called The Hive. The deal you witnessed last weekend was Blood buying materials to build a third school." Batman pulled up pictures of Blood making a number of other purchases. From what Robin could tell, they were geographically located near Steel City, not far from Pittsburg.

"Third school? Is there a second?" Wally asked.

"No, the first two were demolished." Batman said, bringing up pictures of a crumbled building.

"By who?" Connor asked.

"Your new temporary teammate." As if on cue, the computer said, "Recognize Guest Cyborg."

The Team turned to see a tall boy, who looked more machine than human, walk up. "Yo, where do I setup?" He asked, his red mechanical eye glinting in the light.

Notes on this chapter are important so I would advise not skipping.

Deception and Wavelength have already happened, and Garth has not taken on the name Aqualad, but he is helping Bee.

Black Canary was ignored by Blackfire, but she is the one who told Superman and Batman about Blackfire.

Robin was in his uniform in the beginning cuz he just got back from patrolling with Batman.

Unless specified otherwise, the daytime scenes take place on weekends.

Star got a crash course in American High School crap and she goes to school with Megan and Connor as a foreign exchange student.

And Cyborg and Jinx did not have a crush on each other during the events of Deception, you'll know why in the next chapter.

I hated writing/typing this chapter, but I like how it turned out. Your reviews are so awesome, I love you guys, even if you don't review!


	5. Chapter 5

**Somewhere In Pennsylvania**

_Thunk!_ "Ow." Jinx was still not used to sleeping on a bunk. It was familiar to be sleeping in such cramped quarters, but she had never been in a situation like this. She had always slept in a full bed, with her dark purple covers and nice soft pillow, but when the old school was destroyed, so was her bed. The second school wasn't standing long enough for her to get used to that bed, so she didn't mourn it.

"You _could_ actually wake up _before_ you try to get out of bed." A girl jumped from the top bunk, landing gracefully.

"I forget we have to sleep on bunks." Jinx said, and went into the bathroom to change into her dress, stockings, and boots.

"Me, too. Almost broke my arm." The girl said, taking Jinx's place in the only bathroom the students had to share.

"C'mon Kitten! Stop hoggin' the toilet!" Billy yelled, pounding on the bathroom door.

"I can't wait until the new school is built, I can't tell if I'm brushing my hair, or Kyd's." Angel said brushing the tangles from her long black hair.

"I can't work with you skud sniffin' grease stains talkin' so loud!" they all turned to see Gizmo soldering some wires together.

"Gizmo!" Kitten said, flinging the bathroom door open. "Did you even sleep?" Kitten walked over to where the small boy was huddled in the corner.

"Finally!" Billy turned to go into the bathroom, only to find Angel had snuck in when he wasn't looking.

"Sleeping is for people who don't have work to do." Gizmo said, pushing his goggles onto his forehead.

"0700 hours! Breakfast is ready!" HIVE said, as they started to file out of their cramped sleeping quarters.

**Dining Room**

"I remember when we could sit down to eat and not touch each other." Angel said, trying to push Billy away from her.

See-More cackled, "I remember when our food was edible!"

"Was Earth food ever edible?" XL asked, sniffing a piece of scrambled egg.

"The dang cook is tryin' to poison us!" Billy said, also sniffing his food.

"I remember my bed!" Kitten said, propping her head on her hands, looking decidedly gloomy.

"Me, too." Jinx said, touching her fingertips with Kittens across the table.

'I remember when we had a couch.' Kyd told them, eyeing his food, as if he actually believed the cook was trying to poison them all, which was a possibility.

"I remember when I had a place to work!" Gizmo said, still mad they had dragged him away from his project to eat.

"I remember when we weren't on house arrest!" HIVE yelled so the cook would hear.

"I remember when we would've just busted out of here and stole something!" Jinx said, pushing her plate away.

"Ok," Kitten said when she was sure they were all in agreement. "When I say 'go', we go." The cook went into the hall to talk to the janitor. "Go!" They all jumped up, making a break for it.

When they had all made it out of the hole in the ground they were supposed to stay cooped up in, they all laughed. Fresh air was nice when you spent three months in a place that resembled a bomb shelter. Of course, they snuck out when they got restless, but that was at night. This was early in the morning. When they snuck out, it was Kitten sneaking out to see Fang, Jinx to rendezvous with her boyfriend of two years, Gizmo to get more parts, Billy to get junk food when he got tired of the mystery meat, See-More to find strange objects to bring back that made him laugh at a joke none of them got, XL to observe stuff like owls and couples taking a walk to better understand his new home, HIVE to do his four mile 'fun runs', Kyd to find a dark quiet spot, and Angel to stretch her wings. Today they had no plans to do anything, just a spontaneous jail break of sorts.

"What now?" Angel said, running her fingers through her seldom loose hair.

"What do you mean 'what now'?" Kitten said, rolling her eyes.

"We do whatever!" Jinx said, placing her left hand on her hip and smirking at them all.

The only sound before they split ways was See-More's cackle.

"What are you gonna do?" Kitten asked Jinx as they walked side by side. Kitten giggled at the looks, whispers, and the way people tried not to walk too close to the two dangerous girls.

"I don't know, maybe get some coffee, or even some cheesecake." Jinx said, also enjoying the civilian's reactions to the pair.

"You gonna see that boy of yours?" Kitten asked, winking at the younger girl.

"Maybe. You gonna see Fang?" Jinx asked as they crossed a street.

"Yeah. See ya!" kitten walked out into traffic, causing a pile up.

Jinx just shook her head, and wandered to the outskirts of the city. She found a rundown apartment building and went to the third floor. Without knocking, she opened a door. She saw an eighteen year old boy standing in front of a (in Jinx's mind) very ugly but expensive looking painting.

"What do you think?" he said without turning.

"Another client tried to jip you?" Jinx said, shutting the door.

"Do you think this skirt would look good on me?" Angel asked, holding a red skirt up in front of her blue one. The shop they were 'shopping' in was empty, the people having been scared off.

'If you wore it with that shirt, you would look like a tomato.' Wykkyd said.

"Then I need a shirt to go with it." Angel grabbed a black camisole from a rack and held it to her chest. When she looked up, Kyd was two inches from her. He leaned in and placed a quick peck to her cheek. When he pulled away from her, he looked confused. "Why did you do that?" Angel asked, Kyd still impossibly close to her (not that she minded).

Kyd Wykkyd shrugged, not really knowing why he had just kissed his friend. A relationship between Hive students was forbidden. They were allowed to have a relationship with people outside school, but inter team relationships complicated missions, caused you to take stupid risks to save someone else.

Kyd was about to teleport away and pretend this never happened, when Angel leaned toward him to return his peck. Kyd put his gloved hand to the spot their skin had made contact at. After a moment, he said, 'Why did you do that?'

Angel just shrugged, smiling, and looked down at her outfit. "Does this work?"

'Indeed.' Kyd said.

"Fangey-poo, I hate living in that bunker. I wish you had a place to live." Kitten said, walking through a park with her boyfriend.

"A cave is no place for a lady to live. _Besides, _once I make it in the big time, we won't have a house." Fang said, a mischievous glint coming to his eyes as he looked down at the blonde.

"We won't?" Kitten said incredulously.

"No, we'll have a mansion! We'll have two butlers! Slade only has one! Oh! And you'll have two maids! And when you want to take a bubble bath, they can blow in your water with silly straws!" Fang said, lifting his human body higher into the air with excitement.

Kitten just laughed. She couldn't have replied, if she knew what to say to that, because she couldn't breathe enough to do anything but laugh.

When she had composed herself enough, she said "I can't wait."

Fang lowered himself enough to take Kittens hand, "I can't wait either."

"You are a crappy thief!" Jinx said.

"Excuse me?" The dark haired, blue eyed, teenaged boy said.

"You heard me! You. Suck. And you have nothing to drink. Seriously, your water smells like hard boiled eggs, and it tastes like its burnt!" Jinx dumped the water down the drain. "How can your water be burnt?" She dropped the glass, making it shatter in the sink.

"How can my water be burnt! How can your eyes be pink? If you think I suck, you should try looking in the mirror! You're not even a real villain! You're just a pink haired freak who was lucky enough for a crazy guy with money to have pity on you!" The boy said, or rather shouted, as he slowly came closer to Jinx. "I know the only reason you came here is so you can forget that you're Blood's daughter!" Venom practically poured from his mouth when he spoke. Jinx tried not to show it, but she couldn't but be saddened that he spoke to her like that.

"And you're just a rich little boy, taught to stay in line, and follow orders. When you got tired of playing by daddy's rules, you decided to leave! You decided to play by your own rules! But deep inside, you're still that little boy, scared in a dark room, crying for daddy to come save you from yourself!" Jinx said, getting angrier with every word she said, attacking him with his own worst fear (what he already knew).

"You know, if I'm gonna take this crap from a chick who doesn't put out anymore, she's gonna be a whole lot better looking than you!" The boy grabbed Jinx's arm and pulled her toward the front door. "And a whole lot less crazy!" He shoved her out into the hall. "I'll let you show yourself out!" He slammed the door in her face.

Jinx just stood there for a moment, and then screamed. She hexed the door, making it rot and rust till it resembled a pile of dirt. Then she walked away, seeing he had noticed.

"You witch! You'll pay for that, you freak!" he shouted after her.

Jinx didn't stop to breathe till she had run down the three flights of stairs and onto the street. She ducked into an alleyway and slid down the wall to the ground. She sighed, taking in the fact that her first boyfriend (for two years, mind you) had just fronted her out about what she already knew. Then again, she had fronted him out about what she knew that he already knew about himself. Then he'd thrown her out. But she had insulted his water. He had called her a prude. She called him a pig. He called her a stalker. It was a round circle.

It wasn't that she was under the impression that what they had was love. It wasn't even 'like'. They didn't even have a physical-based-no-feelings-no-strings-attached-fling. She knew it was a relationship that involved intense feelings, physical attraction, physical _action_ (till about six months ago, when her teammates started to notice the marks he left on her), but they weren't loving feelings. He detested her, she hated him. He annoyed her, she grated on his last nerve. He loved making her cry, she loved pushing him around. He hated her pink hair and eyes, she hated his dirty apartment and empty fridge.

She probably should have seen it coming. They wouldn't have worked. They would have either killed each other, or put the other in jail for the reward money (under an assumed name, of course). For crying out loud, the last thing she said, the last time she went to meet him, was a simple phrase. "I might strangle you to death, honey."

The cute name, meant to be affectionate, was spat out like an insult (sounding very much like Gizmo). Of course, he had yelled something back at her as she left.

The feelings she had for him, they slammed into her like a train. It was the first time she saw him, stealing from her (after she stole from the jewelry store first), and then mocking her hair and eyes.

Hate at first sight.

That was it, and she instantly knew it wouldn't last. She was impressed (surprised) it had lasted two years. She hadn't expected it to last a month. It still hurt though. She had told him more of her secrets than even Kitten knew (they'd been friends for as long as she could remember). She had trusted him, which was hard to come by in the villain world.

"What am I thinking!" Jinx yelled, standing up and hexing everything in sight, getting angry at everything (the world, really). "That jerk is gonna figure out that he was wrong to abandon me! I don't care who he is! Nobody messes with Jinx!" With angry tears in her eyes, she pulled out her Hive communicator. "Guys, meet me at the kitchen!" she didn't wait for the others to respond before closing her communicator.

On her way to the kitchen, she stopped. The haze that usually covered her thoughts was gone. 'Strange.' She remembered, with a strange clarity, a woman. Tall, thin, and pretty, she had kind eyes, and a gentle smile. She was the kind of woman that made you smile just by being near you. 'Mom.' Jinx thought. That woman had hugged her tight, read her stories, taken her to fairs, kissed her skinned knees, fed her cheerios. She was standing with a nice man in a formal outfit. 'Dad?' She remembered his kind words, his infectious laugh, the things he gave her, they were there in her memory. Kind people.

Parents. She had them at one point.

Blood was the man that found her after her accident at school. He was her father. 'But mom and dad…' Jinx thought. 'Don't dwell on it, Jinx.' The witch began making her way back to where she knew the other students were waiting for her.

Ignoring their complaints of her being late, she went ahead. She needed to talk to Blood. Figure this out.

"You left." Blood said, not looking up from his paperwork.

"Brother, I want to take my session hour now! I have had a revelation! I have parents!" Jinx said, sitting in an armchair across from Blood.

"Really?" He said, standing and walking around his desk to crouch in front of her.

"Yes! Will you help me find them?" Jinx was getting more excited the more clear her memories became.

"Of course, but look me in the eyes first." Jinx obliged instantly. Bloods eyes glowed red.

"Now, then, go back to your room." Blood said, not looking up from his paperwork.

"What happened?" Jinx asked, standing from her seat.

"You just told me about your breakup with that boy. I told you, Jinx." Blood looked at the girl, "Having a relationship like that with others is only going to end in heartbreak. Now, you may go." He dismissed her, going back to his paperwork.

"Brother?" Jinx stopped at the door. When Blood looked up, she continued, "I'm sorry for lying to you. I don't know what came over me."

"Jinx, I can't be with you 24/7 to make sure you stay in line. You need to listen to your mind, not your heart. Your heart will get you killed." Blood said. "Now, I will see you in class tomorrow. You students have had a long enough break from your studies."

Seeing the conversation was over, Jinx left. She again felt the strange haze, but did not remember the haze ever not being present in her mind. Brother said it was nothing to be alarmed about, so she just grinned to herself and walked to the sleeping quarters.

A/N: this wasn't really supposed to be a chapter in this story I was just passing time until I could type the last chapter and upload it but I actually liked it and decided to make it a chapter this is supposed to be why Jinxie-poo doesn't want to be kf's gf and I wrote the two parts with kitten and angel as separate drabbles but I put them in because I liked them also

And if anyone recognizes a scene as being similar to an ep of tt I was probably inspired by the ep in question but if that annoys you guys and you don't like it let me know and I will refrain from doing so

The hive kids story is a thug story

That was random

I love taylor swift

Please review if you love taylor also


	6. Chapter 6

**The Cave: Cyborg Just Walked In**

"Who are you? Why are you here? What happened to you? Why do you look like you fell off a Borg Cube? Why is this metal stuff blue? Is your left eye real?" Wally asked at top speed inspecting the guest very inquisitively.

"Wally, leave him alone." Kaldur said, "I am sorry for Wally's behavior."

"It's cool. My name is Cyborg, and I'm here to help you with your Brother Blood problem. I had an accident and we'll leave it at that. I do not look like I fell out of a Borg Cube, cuz I'm way cooler than the Borg. This 'stuff' is blue because I like that color and no my left eye isn't real, it's cybernetic, like over half my body." Cyborg said patiently.

"You can understand him when he talks that fast?" Artemis said.

"Yeah, my processor runs way faster than he can talk. I just can't talk as fast as he can." Cyborg said.

"Oh! Hello! Are you going to stay here with us? How do you know of the Brother Blood? Do you like mustard? Would you like to be my friend?" Star said almost as fast as Wally, floating about two feet off the floor in excitement.

"I'm gonna stay here until Brother Blood is taken care of. Me and him go way back. I'm partial to ketchup. Sure I'd like to be your friend." Cyborg held out his hand for Starfire to shake.

"Um, why do you give me your hand?" Starfire asked, looking confused.

"It's a handshake." Connor said, "I told you about those remember?"

"Yes!" Starfire said enthusiastically and gripped Cyborg's hand a little too hard, making dents in the metal where her hand had been. The Team all sucked in a breath to start apologizing profusely about Starfire's not knowing her own strength at times.

"Woah! Little lady, _big_ handshake! Well, alright!" Cyborg said grinning at Starfire, who just jumped up and down giggling and clapping because she had a new friend.

"You are going to help us track down Brother Blood?" Kaldur asked.

"Yeah, I have some friends who helped me take him down last time he tried to build his school for villains. They'll be here tomorrow." Cyborg said.

"What? But tomorrow's a school day!" Wally complained.

"I usually don't agree with Wally's ideas concerning skipping school and all, but can we stay home tomorrow?" Zatanna asked Batman.

"No." Batman said. "Cyborg, your room will be this way." He led the tall boy, only a few inches shorter than The Bat himself, down a hall toward- the conference room?

The Team looked at each other, then followed the other two.

Batman had taken Cyborg to a futuristic room. More futuristic than the rest of the cave at least. Technology was humming all around the room. There was a computer, a big block thing that Robin couldn't identify, a table that looked like it would be used to keep someone restrained, another panel that had a keypad on it.

"Where's your bed?" Wally and Megan asked at the same time.

Batman and Cyborg turned around, and Cyborg pointed to the table thing that was at a weird angle.

"Ookaay." Wally said.

"We'll discuss this further tomorrow." Batman said. "As for the rest of you, get started on your homework. I know all of you have tests tomorrow." Batman added, leaving with Robin following closely behind him.

"Ok!" Megan said, when it was just her, Connor, Zatanna, Starfire, and their new teammate. "Study group!"

"I shall fetch the books of text!" Starfire flew off.

"Cyborg, do you go to school?" Zatanna asked.

"No." he said shortly. "I have some work to do, but I'll help you guys study later."

Robin followed Batman into the BatCave when they got back from patrol.

"Hey, Bruce, what 'others' are stopping by the Mountain tomorrow?" He asked, taking his mask off, trying to sound casual.

"Two other young heroes. They helped him take down the second school." Bruce said.

"How did he take down the first school?" Robin asked as unchalantly (actually it's nonchalantly a voice in his head said, sounding very much like Wally) as he could.

"He posed as a student and fed us intel." Bruce said, knowing full well that whatever he told the young detective would be passed on to the rest of The Team.

"Does he know where Blood is now?" Dick asked, as he finished putting his suit up.

"You have a test tomorrow and it's getting late." Bruce said sitting down to his computer.

"Okay." Dick started to leave. "Goodnight, Bruce." He said looking at the man's back.

"Goodnight, Dick." Bruce said, "Hey!" Dick looked to see he had turned to look at him. "Good luck on your test." Bruce smiled at the boy.

"Thanks!" Dick grinned and left the cave.

On his way to his room, he noticed Alfred was taking fresh sheets to a guest room.

"Hey, Alfred!" Dick said, running up to the butler. "What are the sheets for?"

"We will be having a guest staying with us soon." Was all Alfred said before he shooed the boy off to bed.

The next morning, Alfred was quiet, which wasn't unusual, but he looked distracted. When Dick asked him if he was alright, Alfred told him he had a lot to do that day. He had asked Bruce who their guest was going to be, and Bruce told him he didn't know yet. What was that supposed to mean? What was Bruce up to? What was Alfred up to? More importantly, why wouldn't they tell him? Was their guest one of Cyborgs friends? No, that was too obvious.

"Hello! Earth to Dick!" the boy looked up to see his best friend Barbara two inches from his face.

"Hey, Babs." Dick said.

"What's up with you?" the redhead asked.

"Nothing, just distracted." The junior detective said. **(A/N: see what I did there?)**

"That much is obvious. Why are you distracted?"

"Apparently, someone's supposed to be staying at the mansion, I just don't know who. Alfred and Bruce won't tell me anything." Dick pouted.

"Oh." Babs and Dick walked in silence to class. "Can I come over today?" she asked when they sat down in class.

"Probably not a good idea. We have some stuff to do this week that requires us to be away from the mansion." Dick said, intentionally being vague, knowing Babs would be able to tell if he was lying.

"Another charity dinner or something?" Babs teased, knowing how cute Dick looked in a suit.

"Maybe." Dick said as the teacher walked in. He had resisted the urge to say 'or something'. That would definitely set Babs on his scent.

"Recognize Robin B-01."

Robin ran through the cave to where he could hear voices talking. He stopped outside the kitchen. Peeking around the corner, in Ninja mode, he saw Cyborg and two other teenagers. One was a girl; dark skin, poofy hair pulled into two pigtails, and she was wearing a black and yellow striped sleeveless turtleneck. The other, a boy, had on clothes similar to Kaldur's. he had the same styled shirt, but it was blue and black. He wore long shorts instead of pants. Robin could not see any gills on his neck, but it was kind of hard to see, due to his black hair covering his neck.

"Hey, guys, what's up?" Wally busted into the kitchen, destroying all hope Robin had of being sneaky.

"Cyborg, who're your friends?" Artemis asked.

Robin watched from his hiding spot as the rest of The Team arrived. He decided to make his presence known as Kaldur, Connor, and Megan were passing.

"Hey, Robin." Connor said.

Robin sighed, making a mental note to work on his stealthiness when wearing new shoes. The four of them walked into the kitchen. Everyone looked at them. Kaldur, Connor, and Megan gasped.

"Garth?" Kaldur said at the same time that Connor and Megan said "Karen?"

"Megan? Connor?" the girl said.

"Kaldur'ahm!" the boy jumped up to give Kaldur a hug, which the taller boy returned.

"What are you doing here?" Kaldur asked.

"Forget what he's doin' here! What are you two doin' here?" 'Karen' said, standing so Robin could see she was wearing black leather pants and a yellow belt.

"Uh…" the two in question looked at each other. "You see-" Megan started but Connor decided to bite the bullet and be as blunt as possible in the current situation. "I'm Superman's clone, and she's from Mars."

"I don't know what to do with that." Karen said, looking as though her hamster had fallen off of its wheel in exhaustion.

"Why are you here, Karen?" Megan asked, coming further into the room.

"I helped Sparky take down Blood. I was his inside source. FishBoy, here, also helped take it down." Karen said, sounding cocky and confident as she put her hands on her hips.

"Don't call me Sparky!" Cyborg said.

"Please don't call me that." Garth said.

"Hey, Sparky, you fill everyone else in, while I fill Megan in on mission details." Karen went to grab Megan and tugged her away, not really giving Cyborg an option.

"Megan," Karen said once they were far enough away. "You're from Mars?"

"Yeah."

"Where do you live?"

"Here."

"By yourself?"

"No, Zatanna, the girl with black hair, Starfire, the redheaded girl, and Connor live here too."

"Back up!" Karen yelled. Everyone, coming in to the room to look at some files, looked at her. "You, live here, with Connor?"

"Yeah."

"You sleep under the same roof?"

"Well, mountain, but yeah."

"You cook his food?"

"Yeah."

"Do you wash his laundry?"

"When it's my turn."

"You must be the luckiest girl in the world." Karen almost looked jealous.

"Yeah." Megan said dreamily sighing.

"I don't mean to be rude," Wally said, "But since all you seem to want to do is talk about Supey, Megan might want to pay attention."

"Right." Megan and Karen joined the others.

"Ok." Cyborg said. "We've been tracking Blood's movements. We know he's planning to build his school in Steel City. We know he's planning on finding the rest of his students-"

"Rest?" Zatanna asked.

"Yeah, he has some of them staying with him somewhere." Karen said.

"So?" Wally said.

"So, Baywatch, if he has his students, he can get a school; if he gets a school, he gets more students; if he gets more students, he can get them to cause a lot of trouble. By trouble, I mean chaos, mass destruction, that sort of thing. He is teaching those kids to grow up to take over for villains like The Joker, Poison Ivy, any of those names ring a bell?" Artemis said, crossing her arms.

"Well, sorry, jeez! Must be the wrong time of the month to mess with you." Wally said, earning him a smack on the back of the head by Artemis, and a glare from the rest of the girls, even Karen.

"Then where do we come in?" Robin asked, hoping to distract the girls from their prey.

"Well, he has about five students, more or less, probably more. Me, Bee, and Garth can't fight them all." Cyborg said.

"Who's Bee?" Connor asked.

"Me, I go by Bumble Bee when I'm not in school." Karen, Bumble Bee, said.

"That's so cute!" Megan said.

"Blood is meeting someone at his construction site on Friday night." Garth said. "We were hoping, with your help, we could catch him for good."

"Please, why do the men of evil do things at the end of the week? Do they not know of our daily requirements to attend the school of learning?" Starfire asked. "Would it not make more sense to do evil things while we are busy with our studies?"

"Star," Robin put his hand on her shoulder. "Bad guys aren't as smart as you." Starfire did not look convinced, but did not say anything more, deciding that evil men did not use much common sense.

"What do we do until Friday night?" Zatanna asked.

"We get to know the students." Cyborg said. "I have files on the students that we believe stayed with Blood. The files contain info that me and Bee got when we were posing as students." Cyborg pulled a chord out of his left arm and plugged it into a panel on the side of the cave.

"I thought you were out sick! Then on vacation!" Megan said.

"I thought it was the other way around." Connor said.

"Surprise?" Bee said bashfully.

"Alright, the first one is Angel…"Cyborg went on to explain the students.

"Dude! That kid looks like Batman!" Wally said, paying more attention.

"Yeah, he's Kyd Wykkyd." Cyborg said.

"I had a few classes with him. He can teleport, go through walls, and he only speaks to you mentally." Bee said.

"Cool, cool." Wally said. "I wanna fight him! I call dibs!"

"Wally, we do not call dibs on which villain we fight." Kaldur said, looking slightly amused.

Wally just pouted and zoned out again. Rob would give him the foot notes later. Tell him all the important stuff.

Throughout the week, The Team worked out a plan to bring down Blood. Most of the time, while The Team was in school, Cyborg was digging up old footage from the old Hive schools. Especially the footage from the combat practices Blood made them do. The teens studied them, watching their fighting styles, finding weaknesses.

When he wasn't studying info, Robin would talk to Cyborg. He learned Cyborg's dad had saved him, by using experimental technology. Cyborg had been a football player. He had a girlfriend, good grades, lots of friends. From what Cyborg said, life was good. After the accident, Cyborg had to quit school, basically rewrite his whole life.

When Robin told him he felt sorry for what the boy had been through, Cyborg just smiled a little at the younger boy. "Nah, it's cool," He said, "I get to do way cooler stuff now! I even saw Superman!"

When he wasn't at the cave or school, Robin was sneaking around the mansion trying to find clues as to who this mystery guest was supposed to be. There had to be a tray piece of hair, a forgotten possession, loose change with a fingerprint, toenail clipping, anything! But he found nothing, and it annoyed him immensely.

'So not asterous to my mood. I never thought I'd say this, but Alfred is way too good at his job.' Robin thought as he entered the cave on Friday after school.

"Friend Robin!" Starfire flew over to Robin and hugged him.

"Why are you here before me, Star? Did you stay home from school or something?" Robin asked.

"No, I believe we had the 'day off'?" Starfire asked, looking at her three housemates.

"We got let out early." Zatanna said, coming to Robins other side.

"Oh." Robin looked at Starfire. Starfire looked at Robin. Robin looked at Zatanna. Zatanna looked at Starfire. Starfire looked at Zatanna. Zatanna looked at Robin. The three teens saw each other. Then it was awkward. Robin cleared his throat. Zatanna crossed her arms. Starfire looked at her feet.

"So," Megan said, no longer able to take it, "You guys ready to take down Brother Blood?"

"Yes!" Robin said.

"So ready." Zatanna said.

"Establishing mind link." Miss Martian said. "That's weird."

"What is it?" Aqualad asked.

"Nothing. Cyborgs mind is strange." Miss Martian closed her eyes to concentrate.

"I don't think you've met many people with, literally, half a brain." Cyborg joked, even though he made the awkward atmosphere from earlier return with a vengeance.

'Mind link fully established.' Miss Martian said.

'Girl, you are too cool' Bumble bee said.

'How does this not weird you two out?' Cyborg asked, looking at his two friends.

'I talk to fish all the time, I'm used to speaking telepathically.' Garth said.

'It's my girl.' Bee said, as if that explained everything.

They sat in silence for a few moments. The mind link was silent. Everyone was calm, like the calm before the storm.

And then, 'When there's trouble, you know what to do, call Cyborg! He can shoot a rocket from his shoe, cuz he's Cyborg!'

Silence. 'What was that?' Robin asked.

'My theme song.' Cyborg grinned.

'Theme song?' Starfire asked.

'Yeah, you guys don't have one?'

'Construction site nearing.' Miss Martian said. 'BioShip going into camouflage mode.'

'Team, stealth mode.' Aqualad said, as The Team dropped to the ground. 'Spread out, keep radio silence, communicate only through the mind link.' The Team spread out, each member taking cover in different parts of the site. Robin had stashed himself in what looked like the beginnings of a dorm hall.

'Soo, do we just sit here-' Wally was interrupted by Aqualad, 'He is here.'

'That was fast.' Artemis said.

'Hey if he's supposed to be making a deal-' Zatanna started, 'Who's he trading with?' Connor finished.

'And where's his backup?' Robin specifically remembered Cyborg saying that Blood always brought some of his students as backup, just in case anything went wrong with his deals.

Just then, Robin heard a creepy laugh. 'Wow, my laugh has gotten way creepy.' Robin thought.

'Your laugh has always been creepy.' Wally said.

Then he heard it again. 'Wait a second, that's not my laugh!' Robin turned to see a shape in the shadows. "Who are you?" He asked, tensing for a battle.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" The voice said in a low whisper.

"Why are you here?" Robin tried again.

"If you must know." His opponent came out of the shadows. In the light of the full moon, he saw she was a skinny girl, more than likely shorter than him. She had no weapons, none he could see. What struck him as odd, though, was her hair and eyes. Her hair was bubblegum pink, styled to look like devil's horns. The irises of her eyes were also pink, and her pupils were very cat-like. 'Cat-like?' Robin thought. "You're Jinx." He said. Now he remembered why she didn't have any weapons; she was a weapon.

"You're Robin, Boy Wonder. I've heard you're good." The girl seemed cool and casual, as if they were having a cup of coffee, talking about the weather. She had this unnerving smile plastered on her lips, like life was a joke, and she was about to give the punch line.

"I've heard you're good, too." Robin said, trying to remember if Cyborg had given away any weaknesses on her.

"Did Cyborg tell you that?" Jinx asked, looking out a window.

Cautiously, keeping one eye on Jinx, Robin looked out another window. He could see a fight going on. They had been ambushed! "How did you know?" he demanded.

"We've known about you following us since you first saw Brother make that deal." Jinx focused her attention back on Robin. "You Justice Rejects didn't know we've been tracking you."

"How did you know?" Robin repeated, getting angry.

"I don't know. I didn't do it." Jinx was telling the truth, Gizmo told her what he did, and she just didn't understand him. She grinned wider. 'Gizmo is such a genius.'

Seeing her enjoying herself, Robin decided the diplomatic approach wouldn't work. He dropped into a crouch, and threw a batarang. Jinx lazily swiped the air, and Robin's batarang fell to the ground in pieces. Next he tried an explosive disk. That, too, fell to the ground, completely useless. Freezing disk, knockout pellets, everything he threw at her his luck didn't improve.

"Seeing as I can't use my weapons, we'll have to fight hand to hand." Robin took his stance.

"I think it's fair to warn you, I've trained with the best." Jinx said, also taking a stance.

"I think it's fair to warn you, so have I!" Robin said.

In all honesty, this girl was a good fighter. Not as good as he was, but Robin thought she was good. She left her right side open too much. Of course, Robin took advantage of that. She also liked to blow stuff up, which led their fight to the roof. Robin, getting bolder in his actions, started to push her to the edge of the roof.

"Ready to give up?" Robin asked.

"Are you?" Jinx asked, trying to suppress a giggle at the sight of Robin's face. 'He's so confident.' she thought, no longer able to contain the laughter.

Robin charged at the girl, and threw a punch, aiming for the side of her head, hoping to knock her out. He didn't count on her counting on him trying something like that. Her left hand shot out to grab his right, and her right hand grabbed his belt. With the strength he didn't know a girl her size could possess, she lifted him up, and over, and down again. Robin shot his hands out and caught himself on the edge of the roof.

"Looks like it's time for me to leave, your friends are tougher than we thought." Jinx stepped closer and looked at Robin.

"So am I." Robin grabbed for his grapple hook, but his hand closed around air. Robin gasped, and saw his belt was gone. He looked back at Jinx, and saw his belt around her waist.

"Your name is Robin. Let's see if you can fly." Jinx grabbed Robins wrists and tossed him away from the building.

At nine stories up, Robin' stomach dropped as fear squeezed the air from his lungs in a piercing scream. The last thing he would ever see was that girl's maniacal grin, laughing at his fear, his panic. It was ironic, how he would die the same way his parents had. He wasn't ready, though, he still had people to save, things to do. "Robin!"

Then he wasn't falling; he was floating. "Robin, are you injured?" was the last thing Robin heard before he blacked out.

**Back at the Cave**

"What. Happened." Batman said, fuming that Robin was now lying, unconscious, in a bed in the med room.

"We were ambushed. The students and Brother Blood were ready for us. I do not know how they knew. We caught most of the students and Brother Blood. They are in jail, but we believe about five of them are still loose. Robin is not hurt, but he did have quite a scare. Starfire caught him, before he hit the ground." Kaldur said, looking disappointed he had let this happen to his teammate, although there was nothing he could have done.

"Robin's awake." Black Canary informed them, moving aside as Batman left to see Robin.

When Batman entered the room, Robin was sitting up, his arms circled around his knees, and he was facing away from the Dark Knight.

"Are you ok?" Batman asked, putting a hand on the boy's shoulder. Robin found he couldn't answer, so he just shook his head. "They told me you had a scare?" Robin could tell his mentor, his father, was also scared. Robin had been scared to die tonight, and now, Bruce was scared he could have died.

"This girl, Jinx, she tricked me into thinking I had her beat. I made a mistake, and almost died! She threw me off the building! She took my belt, and I almost fell to my death!" Robin said, now fully facing Batman. "I made a mistake, but it wasn't my fault!"

Batman grabbed the boy and held him close. "You're safe, that's all that matters." Batman let him go to look at him. "I heard Starfire caught you, saved you."

Robin looked at his bare hands in his lap. 'Robin!' he remembered her voice now. 'Robin, are you injured?' She had saved him. Starfire had caught him before he hit the ground. 'Like a safety net.' He thought.

Just then, Robin made his decision. He threw back the blankets and jumped off the bed, his bare feet making no sound as he left the room.

Batman followed, having an idea of what he was up to. He followed, though, curious nonetheless.

"Friend Robin!" Starfire said.

"Robin, I am glad you are fine." Kaldur said.

"Hey, buddy, you okay?" Wally asked.

Robin paid no attention to the others. He walked up to Starfire. "Star, Batman told me you saved me."

"Yes, you would have died had I not." Starfire said.

"Thank you very much." Robin said looking into Starfire's eyes behind his mask.

"I welcome you!" Starfire said, beaming with happiness.

Robin opened his mouth to say something, but Cyborg interrupted.

"I found out how those Hive kids tracked us." He had his arm connected to Robin's left glove. "He put an electronic tracker in your computer, work's off Wifi. I took it off though, so they won't know where you are." Cyborg said, giving Robin his glove back.

"Who he?" Zatanna asked.

"Gizmo." Karen said.

"He's the only one of Blood's students who has any technical know how. I figure Blood assumed you would catch his scent at some point, and Gizmo was ready when you did. He probably put a reading on your glove that said something about some strange signal on a strange frequency or something, huh?" Cyborg asked Robin.

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"He did that just to annoy you. He does that." Cyborg said as the three readied themselves to leave.

"What are you guys gonna do now?" Wally asked.

"Well he still has students out there who need to be captured." Karen said. "Me and Sparky can handle it."

"So I can expect you to be out sick for a while?" Megan said, hugging her friend.

"Yeah, I'll tell you all about it when I get back." Karen said.

"And if you run into trouble, you know who to call." Robin said, grinning.

"If they run into trouble, I'll be there to bail 'em out." Garth said, then turned to Kaldur, "Our King told me I have improved very much, but I could use some hands on experience." The two Atlanteans shook hands.

"On that, I congratulate you." Kaldur said.

"Yeah, maybe one day I'll be better than you." Garth joked.

"We shall see." Kaldur smiled.

"Alright, it was real, but we need to hit the road! Let's go y'all! Cyborg said. "Thanks for the help guys! I hope we can work together again!"

"Recognize Guest Cyborg."

A/N: ok that's the chapter I liked it and I hope you do too. I apologize for any improper comma usage in previous chapters and more to come because I'm too lazy to look up the rules on commas.


	7. Chapter 7

**Wayne Manor**

Dick Grayson hummed to himself as he walked through the halls of Wayne Manor, heading toward the dining room. He passed the guest bedroom Alfred had been cleaning up. Then he stopped, backed up, and put his ear to the door. He wasn't sure, but he thought he heard someone muttering. The muttering was constant and rhythmic, almost like a song n repeat. A very sort song. He knocked on the door, but there was no answer. The muttering didn't break its constant rhythm at the disturbance.

'Weird.' Dick thought as he continued on his way to eat dinner.

When he reached the dining room and sat down, he was surprised by two things; one, Bruce was eating with them, and two, there was a fourth plate of food. Dick had assumed that since the person sitting in the guest room muttering to himself, and probably rocking back and forth, was still, well, sitting in the guest room and muttering to himself had already eaten.

When the boy sat down, Alfred sighed. "I suppose the young miss will not be joining us tonight either." The butler got up to take the extra plate away.

"Young Miss?" Dick looked to Bruce.

"Yes, our guest is a female." Bruce looked at Dick strangely.

"What?" the boy felt like he was about to be interrogated at any second.

"Are you into girls?" Bruce decided not to beat around the bush.

"What!? No!" Dick said, almost knocking his plate off the table.

"Boys!?" Bruce said, blushing at having decided to have this conversation at dinner. Well, Dick was fifteen, and Bruce knew what he was doing when he was fifteen.

"No! I mean, I like girls, I just don't like any girls! Well, I like Starfire, but that's different! I mean, I like her, but-Ah!" Dick was getting frustrated with himself. Usually, he was very trated and cool, but he hadn't expected Bruce to bring up a topic like this.

"Oh! You like Starfire! Ok, then, no problems! Eat before your food gets cold." Bruce said digging into his own plate.

When Alfred came back into the room, Bruce was smiling (which didn't happen as often as the old butler liked) and eating his food. Dick was also eating but was blushing like crazy. Alfred decided not to comment and just sat down to eat.

As Dick was walking back to his room to finish his homework before patrol, he again stopped at the bedroom door. This time he didn't hear any muttering. In fact, he didn't hear anything. Whoever, a girl apparently, was in there, was probably asleep.

The next night, Dick decided to, again, knock on the door. This time he heard what sounded like a book slamming, and shuffling.

He was going to knock again, when he heard the doorknob turn. The door cracked just enough for him to see half of a face. That face had a hood up, which covered the top of the face in shadow. The skin was pale, almost gray. Suppressing a shudder, the skin color reminded Dick of the pink haired girl, Jinx.

"What?" the girl had a monotonous drawl to her voice, and her face appeared devoid of any emotion.

"Hi." Was all the boy said, nervously ruffling his hair than smoothing it back down. The girl went to close the door, but Dick said "Hey!" and she stopped. "Do you want to get a snack or something from the kitchen with me?"

"No." she said in the same tone as before.

"Why?" he was just trying to be nice.

"If you knew what I really am, you would want to be as far away from me as possible." She said, almost looking sad, before her face went blank again.

"Well, Bruce trusts you enough to let you stay here, so that's all I need to know." Dick smiled when the door started to oh-so-slowly-open.

When she steeped out he could see she was small, shorter than him, and he was the shortest on the team (still). She had a dark blue cloak covering her and the hood up. She had big purple eyes that looked at him questioningly, asking him what to do next.

"Follow me." He walked toward the kitchen, the girl followed close behind. "I think Alfred is still up."

When they entered the kitchen, Alfred was putting away some dishes. Dick sat at the bar, motioning the girl to sit with him. He leaned forward, and put his arms on the counter, waiting for Alfred to acknowledge their presence.

"So what's your name?" Dick asked.

"Name?" the girl looked at him, still the blank look.

"Yeah, he's Alfred, I'm Dick, what's your name?" Dick smiled encouragingly.

She seemed to think for a moment. "The monks called me Raven." She said.

"And what brings the two of you down here at this time of night?" Alfred asked, turning to face the pair.

"We wanted a snack. Hey, Raven, do you like waffles?" Dick asked. When it appeared she had no idea what he was talking about, he asked Alfred to pop some frozen waffles in the toaster. In his opinion, fresh-Alfred-made-waffles were way better, but seeing as she had never eaten them, and Alfred had just packed up the kitchen, Dick didn't want to intimidate her with Alfred's waffles.

We the food was served, the syrup poured, and Dick started eating, Raven just watched. She observed how he ate the waffles. When she was sure she had the gist of how to eat these things, she picked up her fork, and cut a small piece to put in her mouth. She had never tasted something like this. It was the best thing she had ever put in her mouth. It was the kind of food the monks called 'indulgent'. The kind of food that made her want to indulge, and so she did.

"That was the best thing I have ever eaten." Raven said when Alfred took her plate.

"Those were only frozen waffles! Wait till you try Alfred's! Dick said, happy she had said something with almost a hint of happiness in her voice.

"Not tonight. Off to bed, both of you." Alfred shooed them out of the kitchen.

When they stopped outside Raven's door, the girl said, "Thank you.", before shutting the door quickly. Dick would normally have been offended at such a rude action, but he had a feeling that was just the way the dark girl was. Feeling decidedly fended, Dick went to his room.

**Next Morning: The Cave**

"Recognize Robin B01."

"Robin's here, good, now we can give mission assignments." That was the first thing he heard when he entered the Cave. After patrol, Batman had gone to the Cave and Robin had gone to check on Raven. She didn't answer, and Robin heard the muttering again. Not wanting her to starve, he wrote a note and stuck it under the door, letting her know Alfred would be happy to make her waffles.

He wasn't that late, but apparently some people weren't very whelmed this morning. "What mission assignments? Starfire's not back yet." Starfire was due back from her home planet this morning, and Robin was surprised (not disappointed, because she's just a friend) the girl had not flown over to him to hug him yet. Robin scanned the group of teens, just on the off chance he didn't see her, then looked at Black Canary, then sent his best Batglare at Batman. To the untrained eye, he was perfectly calm. To Robin, he was busting with laughter at Robin's concern for the girl. No doubt he would laugh with his League buddies about this later. Robin scoffed a little.

"Alright, you remember the simulation on how to survive on your own without your powers or weapons?" Black Canary asked the group of teens, all of whom nodded.

"Yeah, you said whoever got the highest got to go on a super awesome mission!" Wally said excitedly.

"Yes, well, we have chosen who will go on this mission." Black Canary said as Starfire entered the Cave, the computers voice announcing her arrival.

"Friends! It is most glorious to see you! I must put up my things and then we may go on our mission, and stop evil doers!" she flew through the Cave with a lot of stuff, and came back into the mission room. The first thing she did was pass around hugs to Robin, Wally, Artemis, and Megan. The other three passed.

"So," Black Canary said once the teens quieted down. "Robin, Kaldur, Artemis, Megan, and Starfire all did exceptionally well."

"Kid Flash, if left to your own devices, you would last long enough to be rescued." Batman said, obviously trusting himself to speak again. He looked at Connor and Zatanna. "The two of you were horrible, you would die."

"What!" Connor said, uncrossing his arms and balling up his fists.

"What he means is, you and Zatanna could use a little more practice on the whole surviving on your own thing." Black Canary said, trying to defuse the situation before it could be started.

"So what's the mission?" Wally asked.

"Mission?" Black Canary drew a blank.

"You said whoever passes gets to go on a mission!" Wally was positively vibrating with excitement.

"Wally-" Black Canary started.

"You're not going." Batman said.

"Why?" Wally looked like a kicked puppy, Black Canary wanted to hug him, but she didn't. Poor kid.

"This mission is simple, but a lot of things could go wrong. We need to send the best." Batman said. "The mission is to go to our communication station, and find out what's wrong with it.

"A space mission!? They get to go on a space mission!?" Wally said, indicating the others.

"Miss Martian, Starfire, Aqualad, Artemis, and Robin are going on this mission." Batman said.

"What about us?" Zatanna asked.

"You know how I said you could use more practice on surviving on your own? Well-" Black Canary tried to say.

"You're going camping." Batman cut her off.

"Stop interrupting me, it's very rude." Black Canary crossed her arms and glared at the bat.

Wally didn't listen to the rest of what the others were saying. He went into the kitchen to make himself a sadness sundae. It was basically a regular sundae but it had everything in the fridge and freezer on it. He yelled a goodbye, and plopped on the couch.

A/N ok so I know it's been forever now since I updated but I will try to update sooner next time. The next three chapters are dedicated to Hey-Wazup-Stalker (I think that's how his/her name is spelled (I'm not sure if youre a girl or boy sorry T.T) but I am digging this up from my memory as I type so yeah and stuff) next chapter is what Wally gets up to, the space mission, then The Marvelous Misadventures of Connor and Zatanna or like something like that. And let me know how you thought of how I portrayed Rae so I know if I got her right so yeah let me know how mad you guys are at me at least if you don't want to review but I guess that would be a review so anyway I will upload the next chap asap and I hope you don't hate it


	8. Chapter 8

**The Cave**

Wally was sitting in front of the TV watching 'World of Fungus' while eating iced cream. Normally the show would gross him out, but it was only gross because Starfire would clarify the meaning of things they said that Wally couldn't understand. The Team had been gone for an hour now and he was feeling lonely, so he decided to eat Rob's ice cream while watching Star's favorite show. 'How long does it take to go fix the stupid thing and come back?' Wally thought as the show went on commercial. 'You know, you could go on patrol like I said.' A voice in Wally's head said, sounding too much like Batman.

"Fine, I'll go on patrol, and let you know what happens." Wally said, putting away the ice cream at top speed. 'I'll be waiting.' There was Batman's voice again. 'Weird. I'll have to talk to Black Canary next time I see her.' Wally thought. He actually stopped to see if Batman would answer. He didn't.

'OK, no one causing trouble here.' Kid Flash thought as he moved through the town. He easily maneuvered through the crowds of people, cars, bikes, at top speed, like he did almost anything else. After years of patrolling, it still fascinated him. It was like everything around him was put on slow motion and he was put in fast-forward. Sometimes he would see something cool, like a glass of water spilling from a table. It was as if gravity stopped, allowing the water to hang in the air. He never got tired of this.

Everything around him picked up speed when Kid Flash stopped. He was outside a museum. The alarms hadn't been tripped but something didn't feel right. He cautiously walked up to the glass doors, and peered inside. The lights were of, the lasers on, cameras blinking, but he saw a small…uh…something that did not belong. It looked like a spider, but that wasn't right. Ten the lights came on and the lasers and cameras went off, showing five people at the back by the security panel.

'Hello, Wally!' Kid Flash bopped himself on the head with his left hand. 'Of course someone was breaking in! New exhibit with gold, jewels, and priceless artifacts? Way better than the mall! Well, if I was a villain.' Kid Flash watched as they each picked out something, like a necklace, in the case of a girl. A really pretty girl, actually. She had an exotic look to her, with her pink hair and eyes, catlike walk, as if she were stalking prey. But there was something else about her. She seemed familiar to him.

'Where have I seen her? Oh, right! She's one of the Hive Kids that got away.' Wally hid as they started walking toward the doors. 'That means all these kids are ex-Hive Kids. Well, not really kids since they're my age. When they came out, Wally went to work, taking the exhibit pieces and putting them back. He replaced the staff thing the Dark Kid had with a stick, the jars of organs with big rocks, a breastplate with, well, he just pulled the dude's pants down. The bald kid had a bag of gold that Kid Flash replaced with a bag of potatoes. 'At least the potatoes will come in handy when they get hungry.' Kid Flash reasoned with himself.

He took the necklace from the girl, and replaced it with a red rose that he picked from a rich person's yard. 'They can spare one.' Kid Flash thought. Standing on top of the building across the street, he saw the shock on all their faces, and smirked. It seemed they were all too shocked to notice he had turned the alarms back on. Then the girl shook her head to clear it, and they all ran away, not wanting to deal with the police.

"Recognize Kid Flash B03"

Wally entered the cave, and went to the computer. After a minute he had Batman on the screen.

"Yes?" Batman asked when Wally didn't say anything.

"Oh, yeah, I told you I was gonna call you after patrol." When Batman didn't say anything, Wally continued. "I stopped a robbery at the museum; the one with the new exhibit. I'm gonna watch the place, they might try again."

"They?" Batman questioned.

"Yeah, those Hive students."

"Keep an eye on things, and call if you need any help." Batman said, cutting off communication.

After Batman signed off, Wally went to the files they had on the Hive Academy, and it's students. After a minute, he found the student he was looking for: Jinx. The file contained Brother Blood's info on her. He had first taken notice of her when she was seven, ten years ago. She had been at school, and some punk kids started making fun of her, she got mad, and lost control of her powers. What really caught Blood's attention was the fact that she had aged the playground equipment so much, it was reduced to rust powder. The kids that were picking on her; dead. The police could only come up with the cause of death being old age. Blood noted it had taken a lot to get the police off the case. It had taken a lot more to convince all parents involved that they never had kids in the first place.

After that, Blood had taken Jinx in, given her a place in his school, Dark Way, and put mental blocks on her mind and put a mind control spell on her to make her obey him. She had taken to her roommate, Kitten, quickly. They became inseparable, where one was the other wasn't far. She climbed the social ladder, becoming quite the queen bee, and knocking down the people that did not like her. She excelled academically, and quickly took to easily memorizing fighting techniques, maneuvers, etc.

Jinx, apparently, had a set of morals engrained in her mind that made it hard for Blood to keep her under control all of the time. He noted little instances of kindness, helpfulness, little examples that there was still good in there, despite all of the bad he tried to put in her mind. There were notes on rebellious activity on Jinx's part, like getting a boyfriend even though it was prohibited. Blood had rules, and he expected them to be followed, and Jinx knew which rules would make him angriest if broken. Blood knew she did this on purpose, and though he tried, he could never fully wash out the morals Jinx's birth parents had taught her, nor could he keep her under complete control all the time and keep meticulous tabs on her all the time. This lack of control over her is what allowed her to remember certain things about her past that would threaten his hold on her.

Blood's last note on Jinx was having to wipe her memory of her parents. She had remembered vague details of them, and had wanted to seek them out. Blood had accidentally let her mind blocks slip, but hastily fixed them, returning Jinx to her more associated state of crazy.

Wally leaned back on the heels of his feet, and sighed. So, she didn't voluntarily go into a life of crime, but was forced into it for Brother Blood's own greed. Wally prepared to leave, vowing he would help her get out of the world of villainy. He just had to convince her she was good.

Kid Flash, again, watched for another break-in at the museum. Nothing happened. Then he heard a smash. Groaning, he left to check it out.

When he found the source of the noise, he wasn't surprised to see that it was a computer store. The small kid called Gizmo was pushing a ridiculously loaded cart toward the front doors. Kid Flash immediately set to work putting everything back, and flipped the kid into the cart, and then he made a vertical twister to send him flying through the parking lot.

After he locked the place up and boarded the window, he let the police know of the would-be-robbery. He groaned again when they told him they got an emergency distress signal from an armored car carrying gold, jewels, and cash a couple streets from his position. Nonetheless, being the responsible superhero that he was, he agreed to handle it.

He saw the armored car alright. And the two robbing it, Kyd Wykkyd and See-More, were loaded with loot. 'Can't have that, now can we?' he rushed to take the bags from them, and put them back in the car, and shut the doors again. Then he ran at top speed around the two until a twister appeared and lifted the two into the air. He moved over to the water that was nearby and ran back to shore to watch them fall into the water. As he ran back to the museum, he saw the dividing guy, Billy Numerous, coming out of a convenience store with a candy bar. 'Snatch!' Kid Flash thought.

"Hey, I paid for that!" Billy said in his thick country accent.

When she saw the hero race off to stop Gizmo and the others, Jinx blasted the doors open to the museum. Two armored officers pointed their weapons at her, but she made quick work of knocking them out.

Jinx smiled to herself. Humans, they never learned. She strolled casually up to the glass case that held the Amulet of Good Luck. She didn't really know why she wanted it, she just knew it would look terrific around her neck.

She was about to pick it up when she heard a voice say, "Need a little luck?" Jinx turned around and responded with "Who are you?" as harshly as she could, but it ended up sounding more surprised than anything. There was that do-gooder, leaning on a pillar with his arms and legs crossed, and smiling at her with a friendly smile.

"Kid Flash," He said, starting to walk toward her. "Fastest Boy Alive." His smile got bigger and friendlier.

Too bad she didn't do friendly. "Are you supposed to be a good guy or something?" she rolled her eyes at the stupidity of her own question. 'Of course he's a good guy.'

"One of the best." Kid Flash pretended to inspect his nails, while looking with his eyes to see her reaction.

"Well, aren't you gonna take me to jail?" Jinx said impatiently.

"I thought I'd get to know you first." Kid Flash said, looking as if he genuinely wanted to get to know her. 'It's a lie.' Jinx thought. 'Guys don't care about knowing you' a voice, sounding a lot like Brother Blood, inside her head kept telling her.

"Is this the part where you try to convert me? Make me see the error of my ways? You're wasting your time." Jinx said, glaring at him.

"When you're as fast as me, time's something you've got plenty of. Besides, I don't think you want to be evil, Jinx." Kid Flash startled her with the use of her name. "I actually read your file." Jinx assumed this was supposed to mean something. She knew they had a file on her. She knew Cyborg *eye roll* had given it to them. What she didn't know was how much they had on her. "I think the only reason you're a villain is because you're lost and scared and you don't know what else to do." He was slowly coming closer to her. "I think you went with Brother Blood because he gave you a chance to be somebody, a chance you wouldn't have gotten otherwise." 'He's right.' Jinx was startled again at this thought. She remembered she had a nice house, nice stuff, but it was all donations. Her parents couldn't afford nice things.

"It's too late for me." Jinx said, looking at her feet, still lost in her memories.

"It's never too late. Look, my name is Wally, what's yours?" Kid Flash held his hand out.

"My name?" Jinx looked back to the floor. "My name, my name…" she repeated, trying to remember. Her parents had a name for her, but she couldn't remember. She remembered neighbors, classmates, teachers, everyone saying she was a curse on humanity. She was a hex to anyone who talked to her. She was a jinx by name, and a jinx by nature. "My name," she said firmly, her eyes hard and her crazy smile back. "is Jinx!" she hit him with a hex bolt, sending him flying about twenty feet away.

"And this is an ambush!" he heard someone cackle and looked up to see Jinx's four classmates surrounding him.

"Jinx!" Kid Flash said incredulously.

"You know," Jinx walked up to where he was still on the floor. "for someone so fast, you're a little slow."

"We're gonna make you a speed bump, you snot pickin' nose hair!" Gizmo shot a pink…um…thing at Kid Flash. He attempted to run, but Gizmos rockets kept him in place.

Jinx's smile grew. She loved seeing Gizmo's, well, gizmos in action. She almost laughed when Kid Flash ran in circles to tie the boy up, and then snapped the pink adhesive material off his back. Her lips pulled back to show her teeth as she smiled even more when he beat Kyd and See-More. Then it was Billy's turn, dividing faster than the hero could run. Jinx snuck around t the spot where there was a wet floor sign and a puddle. Billy must have caught on, because he led Kid Flash right to the puddle.

"Oops, did I move this?" Jinx held up the sign over a fallen Kid Flash. He had gotten confident that he could win and hadn't noticed the puddle. His eyes widened as she brought the sign down hard on his head. Jinx looked at him for a second, then threw the sign down. "Pick him up, Billy."

"Where we takin' him?" See-More cackled, laughing at something he thought of. Or maybe just the sound of his own voice.

"We're definitely not takin' the pit sniffer to our hideout!" Gizmo said, walking a few steps behind everyone. His tech had been damaged when the hero had thrown him.

'He would never think we would actually take him to our hideout.' Kyd pointed out to Jinx, although everyone heard him.

"I think that's a good idea. Actually," Jinx stopped and thought for a second. "I think that's a great idea. He'll never expect us to actually take him to where we're staying. And even if he figures it out, he wouldn't expect us to stay there anyway." Jinx started walking again.

"What are we gonna do with him?" Billy asked.

"I say we hang him on the wall like a big mouthed bass!" Billy said.

"Let's take him apart and see what makes him tick!" Gizmo said, hurrying his steps to keep up with his taller teammates.

"I say we brain wash him, make him steal stuff for us!" See-More cackled again, probably imagining what the other heroes would say. Or just that it would be fun to see how much the skinny red head could carry.

Kyd Wykkyd said nothing. The Dark Boy just kept walking.

"I think we should hold him for ransom." Jinx said. "He's got to be worth something."

When they entered their secret-base-hideout-fortress-lair (they couldn't agree on one, and Kyd remained neutral on the argument), they put the hero in a cage.

"Do you think it'll hold him?" the four older villains looked at Gizmo.

"Well, no!" Gizmo sighed. "He could easily slip through. What we need is a level four containment field." He said rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"What are you waiting for? Go get one!" Jinx said crossing her arms impatiently.

"Go get one!? You can't just 'go get one'! I have to build it!" Gizmo whisper yelled so as not to wake up the stinkin' hero.

"Do you have enough stuff to do it?" Jinx tried to keep her voice level as her temper rose.

"Well, yeah."

"Then why are you still standing here?" Jinx said with venom in her voice. Gizmo walked off to his lab to get to work.

Jinx just stared at the hero in the cage. How did he know all that about her? Unless Cyborg hacked Brother's encrypted files, there was no way he could know about her parents. She was just beginning to know about her parents. Why did Brother know about the accident at her school? Better question, why didn't she know about it? If all of this was true, why was she just now remembering it? Were they fake? No, they were too real to be fake. So, had she suppressed them? No, if she was that small, she would want to hold on to those memories. Had Brother blocked them from her memory? Had he suppressed them for her and kept her from remembering? That made sense. Jinx remembered a haze being present in her mind all her life, but after the power suppression collar had been put on Brother, her mind was clear. Her memories from before the Hive Academy and Dark Way began seeping in.

"Jinx!" Billy waved his hand in front of her face.

"What!" Jin said a little too loudly. The hero in the cage stirred. "See what you did?" she pointed to the half awake speedster.

"I didn't do it! You're the one that yelled!" Billy crossed his arms. "Besides," Billy continued, "how else was I supposed to get your attention?" Billy asked. "You checked out for like twenty minutes!" Billy rolled his eyes behind his glasses.

"I was having an epiphany!" Jinx crossed her arms and glared at the Billys.

"Were you having an epiphany about joining me in being a hero?" the hero asked now fully awake and aware.

"It's none of your business!" Jinx put her hands on her hips and glared at him.

"But if it was, you would tell me, right?" Kid Flash asked in genuine curiosity.

"Billy, go check on Gizmo! See-More, we need pizza!" Jinx snapped.

"Right!" Billy said as they left. See-More just cackled and walked out.

"Kyd, nevermind!" Jinx couldn't think of anything to yell at him about.

"Pretty cool place you got here, very secret lair." Kid Flash said, trying to look devilish.

Jinx scoffed at him. "What do know about secret lairs? Besides, this isn't our real secret lair."

"Well, sure it is. What do you think I am, an idiot?" Kid Flash said.

"Yes." Kid Flash heard in his ears and his head. "Harsh." He whined.

"You're an idiot." Jinx said as Gizmo and Billy came in. "Does it work?" she asked the boy genius.

"I don't know. Let's find out." Gizmo aimed the device at Kid Flash. Immediately, the young hero doubled over in pain and fell to his knees. When Gizmo turned the containment field off, Kid Flash looked at the villains, breathing heavily. "Move, and I'll hit ya again, ya slime covered hair ball." Gizmo said.

"What are we gonna do with him?" See-More said, cackling at what they could do to him, or how much money they could get from selling him.

"We're gonna sell him to the Injustice League." Jinx said.

"Wooee! Imagine how much they'd give us!" Billy said. "Yeah, how much do you think Justice Rejects go for nowadays?" Billy asked.

"Don't I get a say in this?" Kid Flash asked.

"Quiet, pitlicker!" Gizmo said.

"Now that's just gross!" Kid Flash was awarded with another hit from the containment field. 'Mental note: learn to keep your mouth shut.' Kid Flash thought.

"Knock it off!" Jinx said.

"Why?" Gizmo said, turning the device off.

"We need him in top shape if we're going to get top dollar for him." Jinx snapped taking the device away from the smaller villain.

"I didn't know you cared. Can I get some of that pizza?" Kid Flash crawled to the bars to sniff the tantalizing aroma of fresh pizza.

"No!" Jinx said, eating another piece standing two feet from the hero. Her teammates were busy with the rest of the pizza, the Parmesan bites, cinna sticks, and a game Gizmo had managed to smuggle out of the electronic store, despite the speedsters best efforts.

"Jinx, why are you doing this?" Kid Flash asked, his head tilted questioningly.

"I'm a villain, and we need money." Jinx said, swallowing the last of her pizza.

"No, I mean this. The villain thing. Why are you on this side?" Kid Flash stood up, testing his leg muscles. 'Good news: I can stand."

"Why are you so interested in me?" Jinx asked. 'Guys are never interested in me. Not in the way he seems to be anyway.'

"I don't know." Kid Flash said honestly. 'I should not be interested in her, she's a villain.' "There's something about you that's different. I think you can do better." Kid Flash looked into Jinx's eyes. He could see she wanted to believe him. She wanted to believe she was better than this. "Jinx, I know you have it in you to be good. You have the potential to great things with your gifts. If you let me go, and come with me, you will be great, the best. You'll get respect, and you won't have to hurt people to feel good about yourself."

Jinx looked into his honest eyes. He believed what he was saying, he believed in her. She wanted to believe him, and she wanted to believe in her, too.

Sighing, Jinx pressed a button on the console behind her, opening the cage. "Go." She said.

"Come with me." Kid Flash said, holding his hand out to her again.

"I can't. I'll never fit in, I'll never belong where you do." Jinx said.

"That's not true." Kid Flash took a step forward.

"I'm bad luck, good was never an option for me." Jinx said resolutely.

"If you change your mind, just let me know." Kid Flash left, seeing this was as much as he would get out of her. Besides, there was always next time.

"We're just letting him go!?" Gizmo shouted.

"Yes. If we sell him to the Injustice League, who do you think we'll have to answer to?" Jinx said, going into leader mode once more, and stomping out of the room.

"What is Jinx thinking?" Billy asked. "She's a girl, she's only thinkin' bout one thing." Billy said. "Cookin'" Billy said simply.

"You lame brains! Jinx doesn't cook!" Gizmo said, looking at Billy like he was an idiot.

"Then what do you think?" See-More didn't cackle at anything.

"I think we need to keep a closer eye on our 'leader'" Gizmo said, looking at the door Jinx had left through.

"Recognize Kid Flash B03."

Wally flopped himself down on the couch. 'Jinx.' He couldn't get her out of his head. 'She could be a really awesome hero. She just needs to give it a chance. Obviously, she thinks being bad luck is keeping her from being a hero. I wonder if I really could convince her to join us? Convince her to rethink a life as a hero? A life with me?' Wally was interrupted by an incoming video call.

"Report." Batman said.

"Nothing happened. There was a couple of small time burglars, but I didn't see the Hive Students again." Wally was surprised at how easily the lie fell from his lips. If Batman knew he was lying, he didn't say.

"Alright. The Team should be back from their mission soon." Batman signed off.

Again, Wally flopped himself down on the couch, lost in thought.

A/N: ok so the next chapter I am having trouble with and I didn't want to post this chapter till I had the next one finished but I figured why not it might help me get the next chapter going if I type this one up so yeah and this chap goes out to Hey-Wazup-Stalker as she helped me to plan out this little three chap arc

As for the whole 'Billy interrupts a charity hockey game between little kids and races Billy on the zambonis' vs 'KF stealing a candy bar from a villain' the later won

Besides there's always room for a zamboni race

And Harry Potter

And Flinx

Let me know how I did. I like how this one went. It was supposed to feel rushed when the story was in KF's POV and 'kind of random but not' in Jinxie-poo's POV soooo let me know if I achieved that

We have two chapters before I introduce a special guest star who has yet to make an appearance but whom will become a randomly recurring character! Special sneak peek to whoever guesses said character's name! Correctly, I might add!

Credit for the revisions for this chapter go to Ninetailsjinx, who noticed this chapter was not up to par, and i agreed with her, and made additions/changes according to the specifications and now this chapter is awesome once more!


End file.
